Harry Potter and the Heroes of the Galaxies
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: What if 4 force users, a bounty hunter, a agent, a soldier, and a smuggler crash landed on Earth? What if they met Lily and James? What if they adopted Harry before Dumbledore could take him to the Dursleys? What if Harry have the force? Harry/Multi, Smart, Confident, Ravenclaw Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Ron and Molly Bashing
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello viewers. This is my first story here so don't criticize me too much. This story was partially inspire by Animagi Fury and thought of combining star wars: the old republic with Harry Potter. It will have all 8 of the main characters of the game and its a Harry/Multi with a Smart Intelligent Confident RavenClaw Harry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars: the Old Republic**

Prologue

Godric Hollows is really quiet this night. Four people are walking down to a destroyed house.

One has blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a green robe. She holds an aura of calmness, that can affect everybody around her and seem very wise.

The one next to her is a black hair man, with confidence green eyes and some kind of grey and orange armor. He holds an aura of respect and leadership around himself.

The next one behind him is a girl with brown hair and gray eyes. She is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with a black sleeveless jacket and black pants and the two blasters at her side told people she is not just a pretty face.

And the last is dark skinned soldier, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a white and orange uniform, with his rifle in his back and seem relax, but on his guard as well.

These people are the Barsen'thor: Jaya, The Hero of Tython: Gacen, The Commander of Havoc Squad: Seezo, and the Voudhound: Tristy. Hero of the Republics, number one enemy of the Empire, and also friends of Lily and James. And they are brother and sisters to each other.

During their time traveling around galaxy in one ship with their crew, until they were pulled by some kind entity of the force. They found out it was magic, when Lily and James found them. They found out about the wizard world, the politics around it and the war against voldemort. They've fought alongside the magic users, killed some of the death eaters and most of their minions, and stay loyal to James and Lily Potter. When they found out about their death and Dumbledore plans they set out to get Harry before anyone else can and to catch Pettigrew.

The ones catching Pettigrew is The Emperor's Wrath(female), Darth Imperius(male), the Republic most wanted(male), and Cipher 9(male). Heroes of the Empire, feared by the Republic, allies of the other Heroes and friends of Sirius and Remus.

When they got to the house and up the stairs. They spotted the dead bodies of James and Lily Potter. Jaya was crying for them and the rest look sadden. They then saw baby Harry crying and also see the scar on his forehead.

"We got him now T7, get our ship over here and tells the other to prepare," Gacen said, talking in his communicator. He heard of few beeps as confirmation, so turn to the others.

"Alright, here are we gonna do," Gacen said to the others. "Jaya, you and I are gonna take Harry to the Potter mansion. Seezo, you gonna put up the wards and traps their. Tristy, you're gonna go Gringott and activate the will. Understand?"

When everyone nodded and Jaya picked Harry, Tristy apparated to Gringotts, while Seezo, Jaya, and Gacen apparated to Potter Mansion.

/Potter Mansion/

When they got to the Potter Mansion, Jaya went to put Harry to bed, Seezo gone to set the traps and wards, and Gacen went to the living room and waited for the others.

A bunch of blue flames came and the first one to come out was Amelia, with her niece-Susan Bones-in her arm. Next came Arthur Weasley, with Ginny in his arms. Then the Davis, Greengrass, Abbot, Bell, Clearwater, Tonks, Patil, and Lovegood family with their children.

"Alright so you're all here," Gacen said looking around the room for anyone missing "You can go put your kids in each of the separate rooms and then we'll talk,"

When everyone put their children in their rooms, they started the meeting

"Alright so you all heard the news that James and Lily, had died correct?" Jaya said. Everyone nodded their head sadly, so she continued "so we must keep our children here, so they can be safe and also put them muggle school at Surrey, since Dumbledore won't even think about looking there"

Gacen starts after her "And you all perform a marriage contract for your daughters and Harry?" Everyone nodded "So now we must wait for Elivia(the Wrath), Jacen(the most wanted) Sirius, and Remus to catch Pettigrew; Tristy to activate the will; and Kalix(Darth Imperius) and Atra(Cipher 9) to make most, if not all, the Death Eaters go to Azkaban,"

"Would they need my help with any of those task?" Amelia asked, concerned for the others.

Jaya looked in her force vision seeing if anyone needed their help, then responded by saying "No they got it under control, for our team it's childs play." Then they heard alarm stating that someone is outside the wards.

"Gacen, it's Dumbledore, he want to talk to you about Harry and the marriage contracts," Seezo said through his holocommunicator.

Gacen sighed and said "Alright send him in" Seezo came in with Dumbledore behind him and they both sat down in the living room with the others

Jaya gave them the old man a cold stare before saying "Look we know why you're here Dumbledore and no we are not giving you custody of Harry and were not taking him to the Dursley. We're also not getting rid of the marriage contracts because that's the only thing that is protecting the wizards children"

"But Jaya, surely you must understand. Harry will be safe there and the marriage contracts will overwhelm the boy. The boy would have a normal childhood at his relative house and I can protect the children" Dumbledore said his grandfather tone and twinkly eyes

Jaya ready to burst when she heard that. "DUMBLEDORE ARE YOU MAD?! I SENSE THE HEARTS OF THE DURSLEYS AND THERE IS NOTHING, BUT PURE DARKNESS. IF HARRY GO THERE HE WOULD BE ABUSE OR IN THE WORSE CASE KILL! AND YOU CAN'T PROTECT THE CHILDREN, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WOULD TAKE OUT THE WARDS AROUND THE SCHOOL WHEN HARRY GET THERE AND THE MARRIAGE CONTRACTS WILL STOP PEOPLE FROM TRYING TO GET OUR DAUGHTERS! SO IT'S OVER! END OF DISCUSSION! Jaya yelled

Dumbledore look shock, before sighing and getting up. "I cannot allow Harry to grow up in the wizard and without the safest of security. He must be protected," And with that he apparated away.

Jaya huffed and sat down, while Gacen rub her back, calming her down. Everyone was furious with Dumbledore and vowed not to let him control Harry or their kids.

/London/

Peeti Pettigrew look around to see if anyone has follow and when turned back to a man he heard two "stupify" then everything turn black.

Elivia come inside the abandon building and pick up the coward. Elivia is black hair girl, with pale skin and black eyes. She's is wearing sith armor and holding a power of fear and respect. Next to her is Jacen. He has red hair, with red bloodshot eyes, wearing a mandalorian hunter suit and look like a person who can take on anything. The ones use stupify was Sirius and Remus.

"We finally got the little rat!" Sirius growled, looking like he's ready to kill Pettigrew

Remus calmed him down by saying "Look, I know you want to kill him, but we need him alive, so you won't get frame,"

Sirius calmed down and the they all apparated to the Ministry to bring Pettigrew to the Aurors

/Gringotts/

When Tristy apparated to Gringotts, the goblins immediately bow down to her. She has gotten the respect from the goblins when she gave new weapons and money making idea. When she got in the bank she ask the goblins if she could she Ragnok. The goblins quickly complied to wish and set up the meeting in just 2 minutes.

After that she went over to Ragnok office and begin the meeting "Mistress Calore, may your chest be ever overflowed with gold. How may I assist you?" Ragnok asked

Tristy gave a sad smile to the goblins. "Lily and James died today and now we need to activate the will," Ragnok nodded, also sad about one of the witch and wizards he truly and utterly respect. He got the will and activated it, giving guardianship to Gacen and the others.

Tristy stand up and bowed to the goblins before apparating back to the mansion

/Hogwarts: Dumbledore Office/

Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking about what happen today. When he got into the Wizengamot to try and take custody of Harry, but when he try to frame Sirius and the eight outsiders, he found out that Elivia and Jacen capture Peeti Pettigrew and sent him to prison. He also couldn't stop them from getting most of the death eaters in jail, except Lucius and Severus. The will was also open and the only thing that happen in his plan was Ginny getting the marriage contract. but couldn't get rid of the other contracts when gone to Gringott. He found the key change and when he try to use his key, he got kicked out for attempted stealing.

He look at the window and said "Harry must be protected. I'll put him in the Dursley no matter the cost"


	2. Chapter 1: Talking to Friends and Snakes

**A/N: Hello viewers. Thanks for reading my story and if its not to much trouble, can you please review so I can see your opinion? This is my next chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars: The Old Republic**

Chapter 1: Talking to Friends and Snakes

Harry snapped open his eyes and see the walls of his room. He was having that dream again. The of when his parent's deaths. He been having that dream for the last 9-10 years ever since that halloween. Seeing that he is not gonna go back to sleep, he decided to go exercise, take a shower, and then make some breakfast for everybody.

He do 50 push ups, 75 crunches, 30 sit ups, and stretches. He then go to the backyard and run 16 laps around the field. He been like this ever since he was 6 when he saw uncle seezo exercises. He wanted to get strong as well so he join him. Ever since he increase the amount of exercise every year.

Harry is black hair boy, with green glowing eyes. He got a bit of a tan skin and also gain some muscle from his exercise. He still a little bit skinny, but not as much from before. He his also wearing magical contacts. After his exercises and after his shower he starts to pick out his clothes. He decided to a black shirt, wearing it over a green shirt and some black pants.

He walked down stairs and down to the kitchen. The potter kitchen is like a restaurants kitchen, but more cleaner and have every single utensil and ingredients you can find. The amount of food you have here unlimited and it grows from real plants and real animals, not made by magic. He decided to make some bacon, eggs, and pancakes for everyone.

Harry lives with 4 aunts and 6 uncles. Uncle Gacen, Aunt Jaya, Aunt Tristy, Uncle Seezo, Aunt Elivia, Uncle Kalix, Uncle Jacen, Aunt Atra, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus. They adopted him, raise him, and train him to use magic, weapons, and the force. They found out he can use the force when he was 4 and train him ever since.

He got Gacen's Bravery, Jaya's kindness, Seezo's Loyalty and Leadership, Tristy's flirtatious personality, Elivia's temper, Kalix's interest in history, Jacen's confidence, Atra's intelligence, Sirius's pranking skills, and Remus's love for book.

Halfway through making breakfast, footsteps come towards and show Atra and Kalix. Kalix has black hair, with blue eyes that look haunted, while Atra has brown long hair, with grey intelligence eyes.

Atra sighs in exasperation when she see her adopted cooking breakfast again. "Must you always do the adult's job Harry?" Atra asked

Harry smiled at her and says "Aunt Atra, you know how much I love cooking. I've been doing this since I was six,"

And that was true. He did do it since he was six. He practiced with Jaya at the time and since then he's been cooking almost every meal, despite the adults concerns. Atra shook her head fondly and kiss his forehead. Kalix gave him a kind smile before digging his nose inside his book.

In a few minutes all the adults woke up and made their way downstairs. Gacen, Jaya, Seezo, Tristy, Elivia, Jacen, Sirius, and Remus. They sat on the table and waited for Harry to finish since they already know Harry is cooking, if the smell got anything to say about it.

After Harry finish, he put up all the plates for everybody and sent them the food. Sirius took one bite, then grinned at the delicious pancake.

"Another masterpiece, lord Harry" Sirius said, bowing down to Harry.

Harry grinned and bow back to Sirius "Why thank you lord Sirius, glad you enjoy it"

After that everyone started eating and everyone enjoyed Harry's cooking, Sirius, Tristy, and Jacen the most. After breakfast got ready to go to the zoo. Harry was going to meet up with Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, Katie, Parvati, Padma, Penelope, Luna, Ginny, and Nymphadora. Harry was friends with 12 of the girls since he was 1 and met Hermione when he was 3.

Dora and Penelope are starting their 5th year; Katie is starting her second year; Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Padma, and Parvati are gonna start there first year; and Ginny, Luna, and Astoria are starting next year.

Each and every girl is Harry best friend and girlfriend and all them have marriage contracts (except for Hermione though half of her is hoping for it, while the other half think is barbaric and parents are discussing it).

Harry look out for all of his girls and protect them (even if their at Hogwarts, he has ways of doing that), especially from the Dudley gang and Draco (met at a Ministry Ball). He learn to fight with hand to hand combat from Seezo and Atra, so he can defend himself. The girls learn some as well, but stop since they can't keep up with republic, empire, jedi, and sith training.

He gone up to the floo and yell "Hermione House" and floo there. When he landed he got hit by a bushy hair missile, also known as Hermione.

"Harry, you're here!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging the living daylight out of him.

Harry chuckled and said "I miss you too Hermione, but can you please loosen your grip I can't breath" she got off and blush before giving another hug, cuddling into his chest.

They hug for a few minutes before they start walking to Hermione's parent. Dan and Emma Granger are dentist with brown hair and hazel eyes, Dan a much darker one. Emma smile when she saw Harry and gave him a hug.

"Hello Harry, pleasure to see you again" Emma said. When she saw Harry and Hermione together playing, she knew that gonna be very close in the future and already saw him as a son

Harry hug her back and said "Pleasure to see you to, Emma" and then shook hands with Dan who look stiff as a board. Dan didn't really like Harry since he stole his babygirl heart, but tolerate after an argument from Emma. His wife can be downright terrifying when she want to be.

"Dan, nice to see you again," Harry said, knowing that Dan dislike him. When everybody was ready, Dan and Emma drop them at the park before driving up to the dentist to work. When they got to the tree where everyone else is, he spotted all of his girls, waiting for him and Hermione. When the two show everyone hug them, but Harry the longest. They all like Harry and are all like sisters to each other.

Susan Bones is a very shy and quiet girl, with strawberry blond hair. Hannah Abbot is a talkative young girl with blond hair and pigtail. Daphne Greengrass is friendly girl, but cold towards any other guy with long flowing blond hair. Astoria Greengrass look like a younger version of Daphne, but more cheery. Tracey is brunnette, who has a very bright personality. Ginny Weasley is a fiery young witch with a tomboyish personality and a fierytemper that matches Harry, with red hair and freckles. Luna Lovegood is a friendly young girl, who is a bit strange, with white blond hair. Penelope Clearwater is a Ravenclaw, who has brown hair and is very nice and calm girl. Tonk is a very bubbly, but clumsy Hufflepuff, who has bubblegum pink hair and is a metamorphosis. Katie Bell is a brave and tough Gryffindor, but is sometime shy around Harry and has blond hair, wrapped up in a ponytail. Padma and Parvati are twins, who has indian blood in their veins, has black hair, and while Parvati is the most talkative around the group, Padma is the more of a bookworm. Every girl has a special heart for Harry, as Harry does for each of them.

The one who are watching them is Amelia Bones.

"All right, everybody ready to go to the zoo?" Amelia asked getting the van ready

When everybody gave a simultaneous yes, Amelia got everybody in the van and drive to the school. In the van Harry, Hermione, and Padma started to read a book, while the two girls cuddle into his chest; Susan, Daphne, Tracey, and Hannah played exploding snap; Penelope and Tonk play wizard chess, Katie as the referee; and Ginny, Luna, and Parvati play a muggle board game.

* * *

When they got to the zoo, they saw all kinds of animals, the Patils like the lion the most, since they came from India. They decided to get a treat from the ice cream parlor. Just when Harry was about to order he got push by a fat oof, known as his cousin Dudley Dursley.

"Excuse me, I'll have a chocolate ice cream scoop!" Dumbly er Dudley demanded.

The woman frowned before stating, "That young man, you push was in front of you so was the rest of these young, so go in the back and wait your turn!"

"But-"

"NOW!" the woman exclaimed. Dudley grumbled, but gone in the back without complaint. The woman help Harry and he send a grateful smile to her.

"Thank you for helping me up and sorry for my so call cousin," Harry said. Dudley and Harry are enemies at their school. Harry always defend the people he bullies, girls mostly and Dudley get beat up and in trouble, because he always start the fight and also bully the person. Dudley hated Harry with a passion, along with his family, because Harry is known as the guardian of the girls of Surrey. Every girl at school have a crush on Harry and all the older ones thinks he cute and noble. They also pinch his chink, despite Harry's embarrassment.

The young woman send a kind smile to him before saying "You don't have don't apologize and thank you for being polite and kind to me"

Harry smiled ask the girls what they want , he order they're ice cream along with his. He also paid for it all, despite the girls, especially Ginny protest this.

"Girls, I want to do something nice for you all and my family got enough money for a lifetime, while some of your family need save up-no offense or anything-if I do this for you, I'll let you buy your own books for school ok?" Harry said.

Eventually all the girls nodded and they gave him grateful smiles. The woman saw this and smile at Harry kindness and is wondering how a sweet boy end up with a mean cousin.

Then she turn to Dudley "Maybe you can learn from your cousin" the woman said with a little bit of iceness in her tone. Dudley just grumbles and glare at the group.

When everyone gone up to meet Amelia. When they got to the meeting point, they saw an argument between Amelia, Vernon and Petunia. The first time Dudley got in trouble, there was a meeting about what happen. While Petunia and Vernon try to lie to everyone that their son is not a bully, and said 'it just boys being boys' everyone else use sense and Dudley got detention and Harry got awarded for helping a student, since Harry didn't really touch anyone and the Dudley was punching each other actually. Ever since then and when Vernon find out that was his nephew, they try all they could to get him in trouble. When they try to spread rumors that Harry was a delinquent, and his parents were drunks, who died in a car crash they got immediately cowed since everyone heard the truth - well, half the truth - about his parents death and saw the boy for himself. Since then, they had little to no respect from the neighbors.

"That boy, is nothing but trouble. He got my son suspended-"

"Your son got himself in trouble, by trying to beat down another student!" Amelia said, glaring at the Dursleys really coldly. "He should've gotten expelled, but the principle was nice enough to give the boy a second chance!"

You see when Harry was at the park at school, he saw two guys holding a Hermione down. When Harry saw what gonna happen and saw her crying, he immediately reacted and beat the crap out of them in pure anger. After that Dudley got suspended for the rest of the school year and Hermione was afraid of being near the Dudley gang.

Vernon was turning a good deal of purple now, but the only thing that stop him from yelling is the big crowd that was forming. He then decided to just turn and walk/stomp away, with Petunia following him.

After Amelia calm down, she saw the kids waiting for her she send them an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that everyone, we were discussing, what happen at April,"

Hermione immediately tense up, but Harry hold her hand and squeeze a little, until she calms down. He decided to change subject and go see the snake they got their, they saw Dudley trying to wake up a snake, who look a little annoyed.

"Come on, do something," Dudley moaned, tapping on the glass.

Harry rolled his "Dudley I know you don't use your brain that much, but it's obvious the snake is asleep," Some of the girls snickered or laugh out loud (Tonk, Tracey, Ginny, and Hannah), while Dudley glared at him with his squinty eyes.

When Dudley march away, Harry send the snake an apologetic smile. _~Sssssssorry about my coussssssin, he doesssssn't use hisssss brain mosssssst of the time,~_ Harry says in parseltongue.

The snake look surprise before speaking back _~It'sssss no problem ssssspeaker, I got thissss all the time~_

The girls are not surprise that Harry can speak parseltongue, because he told them of his ability and knew that he his the heir of Gryffindor, Salazar, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

_~Did you come from another country or did you live here all your life?~_ Harry asked, curious.

_~I live here all my life, but I would love to see the outside world,~_ the snake said

"DUDLEY, MR. DURSLEY LOOK AT THIS!" one of Dudley minions er friends yelled. The two waddle their way over there two what happen.

"Move it, freak!" Dudley pushed Harry, once again, but Harry was prepared and dodge the attack. When that happen Dudley cracked the glass and let the snake come out, which is 6 ft long. Everyone scream when they saw the snake came out. When he saw the speaker get attack, the snake hiss at at Dudley and prepare to attack, while Dudley is paralysed in fear, but Harry - bastard cousin or no - won't let anyone get killed, unless they need to die.

_~ WAIT, DON'T ATTACK HIM! I know he is a jerk, but if you do you'll get put down if you kill him ~_ Harry said, hoping it would calm down. The snake glare at Dudley for a minute, before sliding to Harry and wrapping himself around Harry's shoulder

_~ Okay sssspeaker I will spare the boy, but I'll go with you ~_

One of the caretaker, saw the snake on the Harry's shoulder "Hey kid, that snake belong to the z-" the snake hissed at him and the caretaker step back

"Sorry, but he doesn't want to back in there, so is it okay he stay with?" Harry asked, giving the man a apologetic smile. The man only nodded and informed his boss.

But Petunia wasn't happy that the 'freak' will keep that snake "WHAT, SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT THE FREAK WILL KEEP THE THING THAT NEARLY EAT MY SON " everyone glared at her for calling the child a freak, the witches are glaring at so hard that if looks can kill she would be dead..

The manager said "Yes ma'am, he will keep the snake, THAT save YOUR son life and your son is kick out for breaking that glass that kept the snake!"

Petunia just glared at him and Harry before walking with her son and husband. All the girls run to Harry, asking if he's alright. Harry reassure the girls that he is alright and isn't hurt, but it didn't stop Penelope from checking on him in the van

* * *

During the drive Amelia decided to talk to Harry about the snake "Okay Harry, you're going to be responsible of taking care of it alright?" Amelia said, in her usual stern tone.

Harry look serious and said "Yes Aunt Amelia, I'll make sure he is taken care of and is safe," then he grinned wickedly "I wonder if I can prank Malfoy with Sals" Harry said, thinking of how Draco would wet his pants when he see his pet.

"Sals?" Amelia asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Harry just shrug and said "Name my snake after Salazar Slytherin, since he was a parseltongue"

Amelia shook her head fondly at the boy and drove without another word. After dinner where everyone ate at Potter Mansion, all the girls except Hermione say goodbye to Harry and gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Harry look at Hermione with a questioning look, so she answer by saying "My parents are working overnight" so they went to Jaya, telling her that Hermione is staying over

"Okay you two, you got your bags Hermione?" when she nodded, Jaya told them to go there room and for Harry to prepare for training tomorrow.

When they got in their room Harry slide off his shirt and got on the bed. Hermione slip in and cuddle in his chest, sigh and fell with a small smile on her face. The girls do this when they visit Harry, ever since Hermione had a nightmare about Harry dying from Dudley's beating when Harry was 6 and when he got ambush by the Dudley gang. Penelope and Andromeda barely save him and all the girls were in tears. Ever since the girls sleep in his arms or for Tonk and Penelope, holding him like a teddy bear. Before Harry went sleep, he thought about what a day it has been and how he was really lucky.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Also do want Harry to be a Animagi and/or Metamorphosis? How bad do want to Draco to be (he's gonna be a bully, but with little power in Slytherin)? Should Snape be good or bad? And any other ideas you have? Please review**


	3. Chapter 2: A Birthday at Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hello glad you read my story. For those of you who think I'm powering up Harry don't worry, the battles he will fight is not gonna be easy ones. Enjoy the story**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars: the Old Republic

Chapter 2: Birthdays and Letters

It's August 5th, five days after Harry's and Neville's birthday and five days before Ginny's birthday. Each year, all 3 of them celebrate their birthday in the middle of the two days. Harry and Neville met when they first gone to the Ministry Ball. Ever since then they alway talk to each other and hang out sometimes, but not as much since Lady Longbottom train Neville in Politics and magic with his father wand.

This year Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Hannah, the Patil Twins, and Neville all came to Diagon Alley with Penelope, Tonks, Katie, Elivia and Tristy. When they enter in the Leaky Cauldron, all eyes turn towards the group, so Harry hide his scar with his bangs. The Leaky Cauldron look like a old pub, filled with many witches and wizards, the bartender, Tom, smile at Elivia, Tristy and Harry

"Lady Salin, Lady Calore, and Harry how nice to see you again," Tom said bowing to them. The other bow along with him and Tristy look amused, while Elivia and Harry look exasperated.

Elivia lifted her hand, silently saying to stand up and when they did Tristy said "Guys, enough with the bowing and Lady thing, it get annoying. Just treat us like regular people" When he nodded, the group made their to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

* * *

When everyone got out, they look wide eyes at the Diagon Alley. They are at awe at the magic around Diagon Alley, all except Tonks, Penelope, Elivia, Tristy, and Harry since they've all been here. Harry went here a couple of time before, was because Tristy was teaching him how to make and spend wizard and muggle money, with the help of the goblins. If you get past there scruffy exterior, they're really fun to be around.

Tristy look around, grinning widely at the magic around here"Okay, first stop is to Gringotts so Harry can get his inheritance test and get some Galleon. Next is Madame Malkin shop, where we can buy the new robes and maybe I find cute boys there-"

"Tristia…" Elivia said in a warning tone

"all right, all right. You ruin all the fun," Tristy grumbled "And lastly is Ollivander's where you girls, Harry, and Neville get your wands at, okay?"

"Okay!" they all simultaneously said. They went to Gringotts first and when the girls saw the warning of the Goblins, they shivered a little bit. They saw the goblins standing guard and the first Hermione and Susan did, was grip Harry's arms and Neville hide behind Elivia, much to Tristy and Harry's amusement. While Neville gain some confidence overtime, he still act like the shy little boy

When they saw Harry and Tristy, they bow down to them out of respect and kindness. Harry and Tristy bow back in respect for them as well. The girls look at this in bewilderment as they never thought a goblin bow to a student as they did read about Goblin (Even though Hannah, Tracey, Tonk, and Parvati complains). They enter the store and was greeted by Griphook.

"Lady Calore, Lady Salin, Lord Potter may your chest overflow with treasure" Griphook said (that's it how it done right?)

They smile at him, one of their first, Goblin friends. "Hello Griphook, may you feast on the blood of your enemy and how many times must I insist you call us on our given names?" Harry said

Griphook chuckle at that "Quite many times, Lor-er Harry," Harry smile at that.

Susan poke Harry at the arm and when Harry turn around, she asked "Um, do you know the dragons?" really curious of how they met, along with the others.

Harry smile and said "He the one who taught me, banking, the different kinds of currency, and all weapons, muggle or otherwise,"

Griphook remembered how Harry was passionate about learning everything and how he defeated 20 goblins in a row, though it was a hard earn fight and smile to himself. "Ready for your inheritance test Harry?" he asked

He nodded and Griphook lead everyone to the cart. When it started Hermione, Susan, Padma, and Katie scream at how fast the thing is and grip Harry's arm fearfully; Tonks, Hannah, Tracey, Harry, Parvati, Tristy, and surprisingly Neville are laughing joyfully; and Penelope, Elivia, and Daphne just sat there, while they were riding, keeping their composure. When most was either laughing or is shivering.

Griphook went to his office and got the knife from his desk. "I'll need a bit of your blood Harry, to see who are your ancestors," Harry cut his finger a little bit and put on a charmed paper on the desk. When he did, it reveal his inheritance and Griphook stare at it, wide eyes.

"Well Harry, look like you're not just Harry Potter. You're Harry-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Le Fray-Emrys-Peverell-Potter,"

Everyone was wide eyes at that and they heard a thump a few seconds. They turn around to the sound and saw Neville on the ground.d

"Is Neville, okay?" Katie asked kinda worried for him. Since Penelope the medi witch here, she listen to Neville heartbeat and found out he is still alive and breathing.

Penelope gave a thumbs up "He's fine guys, he just fainted" everyone relaxed and a few shook their head at Neville.

They look at the inheritance paper and their mind went blank.

HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR= 5,000,000

HEIR OF SLYTHERIN=2,000,000

HEIR OF RAVENCLAW=7,000,000

HEIR OF HUFFLEPUFF= 4,000,000

HEIR OF LE FRAY=100,000,000

HEIR OF EMRYS=100,000,000

HEIR OF PEVERELL=50,000,000

HEIR OF POTTER= 1,000,000

MARRIAGE CONTRACTS - BELLS, TONKS, BONES, GREENGRASS, ABBOT, DAVIS, WEASLEY, CLEARWATER, PATIL, AND LOVEGOOD FAMILY

HAVE ROOM FOR 4 MORE MARRIAGE CONTRACTS

CONTROL HOGWARTS, HOGSMEADE, AND THE FORBIDDEN FOREST

By now everyone has either got their jaws dropped or fainted (Susan and Hermione). How is anyone that rich?

Daphne broke the silence by saying "Well, I guess our future husband is rich, handsome, and influential?" Daphne said, with a cat like smirk. That broke the tension real easily and while Tonk and Penelope decided to get Hermione, Susan, and Neville up, Harry grinned back at Daphne.

He looked at Griphook and bowed "Thank you and goodbye, Griphook. May your chest overflow with treasure,"

Griphook bow back "You're welcome Harry and may you feast on the blood of your enemy"

* * *

When they left the group went to Madam Malkin's Shop, where they saw Draco Malfoy pushing one girl with blond hair and another that his a brunette.

"Move away you half-blood and mudblood, a Malfoy should get his robe first" Malfoy said, in his arrogant and pompous tone. Neville, Harry, and the girls at their side scowl at the Slytherin. Neville and Harry move help the two girls.

"Here, let us help you two up" Harry said, helping the blond girl up, while Neville help the brunette. The blond girl blush when Harry smile at her and the brunette gave name a appreciative, making the shy boy blush

"T-t-thank you," the blond girl said. Meanwhile, Malfoy was ignoring everything and saunt up to Madam Malkin, who got a really big scowl on her face.

"I'll have the most expensive robes for hogwarts," Malfoy said, puffing up chest. Malkin scowled even further at the boy, cursing Lucius in her mind, for poisoning his mind.

"Wait for everyone else since the two girls were here first and your rudeness is not tolerate in here!" Malkin said in a stern tone. Malfoy was shock that he denied something and then scowl and turn red.

"MY FATHER WILL -"

"Do what Malfoy, complain to Malkin about her policies? He can't do anything about it since it HER shop," Harry said, interrupting Malfoy and smirking at him. Malfoy turned red even further and stomp out of her shop, planning how to get back at Potter, for embarrassing him further.

"Sorry about that everyone, that boy been troublesome in every other store," Malkin said in a softer and nicer tone. Everyone smile at the woman, telling her it's okay.

"So most of you here to get new robes?" The 10-11 years old nodded. "And nice to see you again, Tonk, Katie, and Penelope. I'll get all of your robes ready," Malkin said, before walking in the other room to get the robes ready.

Harry then turn to the new girls "So what are your names, lovely maiden?" Kissing both of their hands, making the blond girl blush and the brunette giggle.

"I'm a Fay Dunbar, a muggleborn if you didn't here the ferret," Everyone laugh at the nickname for Draco.

"What's about you?" Harry asked the blond girl. She blush as he look at her

"Lavender Brown," the girl said shyly. Fay look at Lavender strangerely.

"Lavender what's the matter with you? You aren't normally shy" Fay said, confused. She's more confuse when Lavender blushed further.

Harry smiles and decided to introduce himself, his girlfriends, and best friend "Hello then, I'm Harry Potter-" the two stare at him, wide eyes "this is Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Padma and Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Neville Longbottom, Tonk, Penelope Clearwater, and Katie Bell" Fay and Lavender smile at the group and Fay wink at Neville making him blush.

"Well, we got to go see our parents. By everyone" Fay said, shaking hands with everyone, but Harry and Neville. who she hugs and the latter blushed madly.

Lavender gave a shy hug to Harry "We'll goodbye Harry. See you at Hogwarts" she said, blushing. She blush even more when Harry kiss her on cheek, but run when she saw 10 glares aiming at her. Harry laugh a little when she saw those looks. They alway get so jealous when flirt with other girls, Ginny and Katie especially. One time when one girl at his school decided to go bold and kiss him …. let just say she'll be having nightmares for years to come, filled with nuts and lots of ravens. They also fight for who gets to spend time with Harry most time, much to Harry's exasperation.

* * *

After they got their robes ready, they got some ice cream, bought by Tristy and Elivia. When they finish, they went to Ollivander wand shop to buy themselves a new wand.

"Well, well, well I wasn't expecting a whole lots of customers in one place" Ollivander said, getting out of the back room, staring at the group with wide eyes

"Well Oli it'll be your lucky day getting the chance to use some of your wands," Tristy said, grinning at him. Ollivander beamed widely at that.

"Okay everyone we'll first start with Hermione Granger," Ollivander said, already holding out several wands. After all the girls got their wands and Neville got a new one.

"Now it's time for Harry's wand," Ollivander said, with an excited gleam in his eyes. The first they use blowed a piece of glass. Second wand got Neville flying up the ceiling. The more wands they go through the more excited Ollivander gets. At this Elivia got out her lightsaber to cut anything that is dangerous. Even Voldemort's old wand didn't work for Harry.

Ollivander was thinking which wand can work for Harry when he got an idea. "M.r Potter stay here. I got one more wand for you to use" Ollivander said, with a crazy gleam in eyes making everyone shiver, even Elivia. _ That gleam reminds me of Baris when he was tutoring republic soldiers._ Elivia thought.

When Ollivander got out of his room, he was holding a silver sparkling wand. "Okay Mr. Potter this a rare wand, made with rancor skin thanks to Tristy and Kalax-" giving the former an appreciative smile "and the core is a combination of phoenix feathers, basilisks poison, werewolf hair, vampire blood, merman skin, and-" he grimaced a bit before saying "troll boogey" Everyone to green at that.

When Harry touch the wand, you can feel the power all over Diagon Alley. Ollivander's eyes light up like a christmas tree. "INCREDIBLE! NO ONE COULD USE THIS WAND BEFORE! IT'S MATCHES THE WAND DUMBLEDORE OWN!" Ollivander said, excitingly, then said softly "I expect you to be powerful when you're older Harry Potter. Very powerful indeed,"

After that everyone left the girls look at Harry with awe, love, and a little bit of lust seeing how powerful he his. They gone home soon after preparing for Harry's, Neville's, and Ginny's party.

**A/N: That's the end. I hope review this story. Oh and I want to tell you that Harry's powers will be unlock each year when facing down a tough enemy and his cores will be use for special reasons.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Birthday with a Lightsaber

**A/N: Hello everyone. Glad to see more favorites, followers, and reviews. I'm glad you like this story, cause I know that I got at least some writing skills. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars: The Old Republic. If I did own Harry Potter I would've done a lot of changes and got the Dursleys arrested in the 2nd or 3rd book (I might tell you more in later chapters).**

Chapter 3: A Birthday with a Lightsaber and Guns

After Harry, Neville, and the girls finish they went to Harry's house to see Astoria, Ginny, and Luna to tell them about Diagon Alley. When they got there Harry was immediately crush by 3 excited little girls.

"So how was Diagon Alley?" "What was it like there?" "What are your wands?" Who did you meet?" "Did you meet the ferret again?"

"Girls, GIRLS, calm down!" Harry commanded in a stern tone, that can match Seezo. Then he chuckled at the last question. "and also to answer your last question, unfortunately yes we did meet Malfoy" two of the girls had a wrinkle of disgust on their face, while one still had her dreamy look in her eyes (care to guess who)

They told them everything that happen while they were there and show them their wands. They were impress, especially with Harry's wand. They all went to get ready for Harry's, Neville's, and Ginny's birthday.

* * *

On this birthday they're going to a chinese restaurant and then to Harry's estate with the Weasley twins, Bill, and Charlie (bit of a story there) to have cake and open gifts. Harry also plan to give Ginny some alone time with him as he did on each girl birthday. It's kind of a tradition for them, ever since they were 3.

Everyone got on the van with Gacen, T-7, Sirius and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Okay kids hold on tight because this is gonna be a bumpy ride" Sirius said, cheerfully.

They were about to ask why when suddenly the van flied up in the air. All of them lost balance and Harry landed on Hermione. Before he got up he, gave a quick kiss on the lips and made her blush. Mr. Granger saw that and glared at him. Mrs. Granger and a few others - including Harry and Hermione - and his wife scold him quietly.

"Dan stop that! We already agreed on the marriage, since it will make her happy and safe!" Mrs. Granger whispered fiercely. Dan held a defeated look at that. Plus heard every word and squeal.

"Are you serious mum?" Hermione asked, then cover her mouth, but it too late.

"Actually I'm Sirius," Sirius said, jokingly. Everyone groaned at that joke, since he did it every single time.

"Sirius, it stop being funny years ago so stop with that joke," Gacen pleaded, but knew it was no use.

"Anyway yes Hermione, we did agreed to it, but I had to convince your dad" Emma said, mischievously. Meaning: threatening the couch on him. Hermione squealed and hugged Harry, who was happy as well.

"It will take to make it, time and effort Jaya and I can do, but you get your wish on your birthday" Gacen said, happy that Harry found another love.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Hermione chanted, hugging her mom, dad, and Gacen.

All the other girls are both happy for Hermione and upset they have another person in the group, though they figure out it was gonna happen eventually

.After that they went to the chinese, but before that Sirius decided to make a nose dive down the street making everyone, but Gacen scream since he ride a ship in these conditions before. Before they crashed, Sirius pulled back to a spin and landed on the parking lot. By now most either had stars in their eyes, dizziness or clinging on to Harry like a life line. And T-7 is stuck behind the chair.

Sirius made a barking laugh "Now that was fun!" He got hit in the head by Emma for that one.

When they enter, they got on one giant table. Harry was in middle, while the adults are at the age and the girls are surrounding him. They order beef, chicken, fried rice, vegetables, regular rice, ramen and more. They all enjoy the food and the kids ask Sirius what's hogwarts like.

"Well, I'll tell you everything you need to know. Hogwarts has many halls and many hidden passageways - I'm sure the map will help you there (wink) - also there is a hidden kitchen for when you want to be alone. The teachers there are unique. Flitwick is cheerful and fun, Sprout is kind and spirited, you remember what I told about Snape, and I know you met Minerva"

When Minerva found out what Dumbledore was gonna do, she ripped him a new one. After that she visited Harry, though not much since she's busy at Hogwarts. And with Snape, Sirius told Harry about his father and the bat rivalry. Of how he was a bias teacher until Mcgonagall intervene. He warned Harry that he might be bias to him.

After that they gone back to the van - with Gacen driving this time - and drive back home.

* * *

When they got home, all the decorations were ready, from the help of the females' mothers and Lady Longbottom. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie come soon after.

The Weasleys boys and Harry met at egypt when the Weasleys and his family decided to go on a vacation. Harry met all the Weasleys boys when Ginny introduce. When Ron soon saw his scar, he started spatting out that he's Harry Potter, how is Ginny fiance of the boy-who-lived, and how Ginny was just plain. Soon enough he got enough scars to last a life time. When Percy found that Harry was betrothed to Penelope, he got his wand out and declared that he stole his girl, plus try to use any spells on him. Needless to say, Harry comed out with only a bruise on his arm and the girls attack Percy for it.

"Happy Birthday-"

"little Harrykin-"

"little Ginnykin-"

"and little Nevvykin-"

"glad too see-"

"the two of you-"

"are going to Hogwarts-"

"this year" Fred and George said, grinning. Then they saw Ginny glaring and got a little sheepish

"Our apologies Ginnykin," Fred and George said, at the same time. They didn't their sister sad or mad, especially mad.

Harry patted her shoulder and gave her a smile. "It's okay Ginny. You, Luna, and Astoria will come next year," Harry said, in a warm and compassionate tone. Ginny blush under the tone and gave him a small smile back.

The party started in full blast. They played a lot board games, video games, wizard games, and more. They had a cake that was chocolate with vanilla icing. After that they played quidditch in the backyard. Fred, George, Katie, Bill, Charlie, Penelope and Tonk vs. Harry, Ginny, Tracey, Hannah, Neville, Parvati, and Padma. The backyard was big enough to use as a field and got the necessary equipment (thanks to a certain smuggler)

The beaters are Fred, George, Padma, and Parvati; the chasers are Katie, Tonk, Penelope, Tracey, Hannah, and Ginny; the keepers are Neville and Bill; and the seekers are Charlie and Harry.

Charlie speaks up "Alright, this'll be a 30 minute game or when someone catches the snitch. Whoever gets the most points - snitch or no - win," everybody waited for the snitch to be let out by T-7. When he let it go everyone form into their positions. In the end it was a tie, thanks to Harry seeking skills and Katie and Tonks experience as flyers.

The Weasleys boys, Penelope, Tonk, and Katie were impressed with his seeking skills. Charlie complimented his skills as a seeker and said "Maybe this year, you might be the youngest seeker," Harry blushed under the praise, but smile confidently.

"ALL RIGHT, PRESENT TIME!" Sirius shouted, can't wait to give Harry his gift. Remus shook his head at Sirius childlike ways.

* * *

Everyone gave Neville, Harry, and Ginny their presents. Neville got some new plants and new tools for plants, making him grinned ear to ear. Ginny gots some wizard candy and quidditch posters, while Harry got some muggle candy and a few games.

Ginny was looking at Harry, wondering if he got her a present, so Harry grin and whispered in her ear "Later,"

Sirius walks up to Harry (who is sitting on the catch with his friends) and is holding something behind his back. Harry tensed, knowing his godfather love for pranking and decided to be cautious.

Sirius chuckled at that, "Don't worry pup, it's not some prank, it's a pet" when he pulled it out from behind his back, he reveal a snow white owl. Harry look at the owl and immediately felt a connection to her. The owl felt it too and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry stroked the feathers and said "Hello there girl, how do you like the name Hedwig?" which earned a affectionate nip from her.

Next came Tristy, Seezo, Atra, and Jacen, who combined their gift for Harry. Tristy had a gleam in her eye, so did Jacen, while Seezo and Atra looked at him, with pride in their eyes.

"Okay Harry, this gift is from all of us and this for your birthday and the training you completed," Atra said. When Harry opened it, he gasped.

Inside was a Flashy, one of Tristy's many guns, but modified. It got a small scope a the top and a red barrel at the bottom. At the side of the gun is a mini flamethrower, small enough not to be seen, but but also has some major fire power. Harry look up at Tristy, eyes wide and mouth open.

"This is the first I got and one of the guns I … treasure deeply," Tristy said, with a small tear in her eye "I passing it one to you little tyke. Use it well and stlishy," she finished with a grin on her face. Seezo and Atra look at her before shaking their head for that remark.

Harry eyes was glowing with happiness and hug all four of them. "Thank you, thank so much" Harry said.

Seezo looked down at his nephew and smiled, "You earned it Harry. You proved yourself to be a real soldier and then some. You that gun well," Seezo said, with pride in his voice.

Then Jaya and Kalix came up to him and gave him a cylinder shaped gift. When Harry opened it, he gasped.

Inside a scroll of many, many, force techniques he can work with. Force lightning, force manipulation, force strength and many more to read and practice. By now eyes are watery and hugged Kalix and Jaya.

Jaya eyes are watery as well and Kalix gave a kind smile, one of his rare ones. "This scroll is combination of Jedi force technique and sith sorcery, as well as the Jedi and Sith code. Hope you defeat your enemies-"

"and protect your friends," Jaya interrupted, with her friend and exasperate look. He rubbed sheepishly forgetting that part.

"-uh right, protect friends with this scroll" Kalix said. Harry chuckled at his uncle forgetfulness.

And lastly is Gacen and Elivia, who is also holding something wrapped and cylinder as the last gift, but smaller.

Gacen bend down to Naruto level and smile. "Here is your last gift and want you to take care of it at all time," Harry nodded and opened the gift.

Inside is a lightsaber, made out of titanium metal and four crystals combined together. One crystal is green increasing his healing power. The second is a blue crystal that increase his agility and stamina. The third is a red crystal that increase his strength. And the fourth is a purple crystal that increase his force power. All in one saber.

Harry stared at it with wide eyes, not believing he is owning a very powerful weapon.

Then Elivia spoke up, "That's a very powerful lightsaber. You can switch your crystal when you need to, but you cannot combined yet. Use it wisely," Elivia said in a stern tone.

Harry eyes finally gave out and cried tears of joys. He hugged all eight of them that could rival Molly Weasley.

Thank you, thank you all. You're the best family I ever had. I promise to take care them and treasure them, " Harry said, with his voice choking.

His family smiled and hugged him back, glad to be on Earth and met Harry and his parents.

* * *

Soon it was night time and Harry decide to give Ginny his present, so he took to the balcony and got Ginny on his lap. She turned cherry red at that.

"Okay Ginny, time to give your present now, but close your eyes" Harry said. Ginny nodded and close her eyes.

Harry got something out of his pocket and lengthen it. He put in Ginny hands and told her to open he eyes. When she did she gasped.

"Harry is this …" Ginny started, but is unable to finish.

"The new Nimbus 2000, but got a crystal in it to increase its speed and mobility. All it need is the best rider," Harry said.

Ginny turned and give Harry a passionate kiss, the last a few minute. She was crying a bit and has the largest smile on her face.

"Thank you, Harry. This is the best birthday gift ever," Ginny said, with love in her voice.

Harry smiled and said, "Your welcome and I made the Nimbus myself, with the information I got from aunt Tristy, so you don't have to worry about the price,"

Ginny gave him another kiss and said "I love you Harry," She then cuddled up in his chest and started to sleep.

Harry kissed her forehead and said "I love you too, Ginny" before carrying to room, to sleep. He got onto bed, but before he could go, Ginny cling to his arm and mumbled "Don't go" In her sleep. Harry sighed and got on the bed with Ginny. As soon as he did that, Ginny clinged to him and cuddle on his chest.

Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep, thinking about Hogwarts.

**A/N: That's it for the chapter. Soon Harry gonna go to Hogwarts and meet Ron, Draco, Dumbledore, and Snape and make there lives miserable HAHAHA. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Train Ride and Ron Bashing

A/N: Hello everybody. Glad to see people enjoying my stories. Hope it rise to the top like other stories like 'Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories'. That kinda inspire me to make these stories. For those of you who don't know I made a new story called 'Naruto: the Descendent of Alice'. Don't worry, I won't forget this stories like most people did and if it seem I did, it because I got a lot homework. I also got some ideas from WhiteElfElder though you have to wait for future chapters to see them. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. If I did Harry wouldn't have a been much of a jerk to Hermione in the books and vice versa in the Half-Blood. (I might make a one-shot of making Hermione very guilty for treating Harry badly. What do you think?)

Chapter 4: An Advanced Train Ride

It is September 1st, morning time and the 1st day of Hogwarts. Right now Harry training with his new lightsaber, with Elivia. Those two get the earliest than anyone (also Jacen). So right now they're spending their free time training, while everyone else asleep.

Harry is in Atura form, while Elivia is in Soresu form. Harry is on offense, while Eliva is trying find a opening in his attack. She is using half of power right now and she's is impress with Harry. He is using his speed and agility to catch her off guard, but is using a little of Soresu to defend when he need to. Also using his small size to his advantage. She was proud of her apprentice/nephew.

After an hour they stop and bowed to each other. Elivia pulled her head up and smiled at the boy, "Harry, you doing extremely well. Combining Soresu form and Atura form together has never been done before,"

Harry blush at the praise since it was rare for her to praise him, "Thank you master. I wanted to try a combination, so I did a little experimenting. After that, I decided to using my speed speed and agility to tire out my opponent, but also use my strength to block a strong attack or one I can't dodge" He learned that from Gacen, after the beat down Gacen gave him

He was never that bruised up in his life and the first time felt feared the when the girls saw him in that condition.

During his training, Luna flued to Harry house and watched him train. She really like Harry and it increased when he save her mother from a chemical accident. He was really nice, brave, smart, and cunning. He also believe her about other creatures being there and hugged him out of his breath.

Luna run up to Harry and hugged him. "Good morning Harry,"

Harry hugged Luna back and said, "Good morning Luna, how are you?"

"Doing good, but I'm gonna miss you … " Luna trailed off, tearing up a little. Harry understand this and comfort the young girl.

"I promise to write to you Luna and don't worry, it will only be for a year," Harry said. Luna nodded and put her head on his shoulder. She hope she can survive the nightmare of her mom and Harry nearly dieing in the explosion.

Soon they eat and met up with the others at the train station. Harry and Daphne was holding a crying Astoria, since she wouldn't see either of the two till christmas.

Harry rub her head and said, "Don't worry Stori, we'll write to you, Ginny, and Luna when were at Hogwarts. And it won't be long I promise,"

Astoria sniffled and said, "You better, you too Daphne," Astoria said, turning towards her sister.

Said sister chuckled a little and said, "Don't worry Stori, we will"

Then Harry said goodbye to his family. Sirius and Remus got proud smiles on their faces, Jaya was crying knowing that she'll miss Harry, and the rest had pride in their eyes and smiles as well.

Harry camed up to his crying Auntie and gave her big hug, "It'll be okay auntie. I'll be back in 6 months. Please don't cry,"

Jaya crying shorten a bit and hugged him back before saying, "I'll try to stay strong, just come back soon and write to me,"

Harry promised her that and soon departed.

* * *

The group of first years, a second year, and two fifth years got on the train and started to look for a compartment. They found one and when they got in their jaws dropped

In the middle of the seat is a table with all kinds of muggle drinks and magical drinks, different kinds of games and books about Hogwarts.

Hermione immediately got the book and started reading. Everyone chuckled at that. Soon they all sat in their compartment and wave at their parents, aunts, uncles, and godfathers. Ginny and Astoria run up to the edge, waving, laughing, and crying at the same time.

It was cute and a bit weird.

Penelope and Tonks got up and went outside. "We're going to a prefect meeting guys. See you later," Tonks said.

The two of them left, but not before giving a kiss on both cheeks to Harry. Harry blush a little, but it got away quickly, already use to the double cheeks kissing.

Everyone was talking in the bus. Susan and Hannah about fashion, Daphne was teaching Tracey about pureblood customs, Padma and Parvati was talking about India, Hermione was reading a book while laying on Harry shoulder, and Harry himself talk to Neville about the classes.

After half an hour Lavender and Fay come up to them, with a cheery smile on their faces (Lavender gave a shy one to Harry).

"Hey girls and boys, mind if we join you?" Fay asked.

Harry smiled and said, "Sure, we don't have enough room, but your welcome to sit on me and Neville's lap,"

Fay had a mischievous smirk on her face, before sitting on Neville's lap. Lavender blushed and blushed even further when she sat in Harry's lap, making Harry's girlfriends glare at her. Harry gave all of his girlfriends warm smiles, making them blush and stop them from killing Lavender.

Ron came in and glare at everyone in the room, but give Harry a big and creepy smile, making the boy nervous.

"Harry can I sit here, everywhere else is full," Ron lied, an obvious lie. Everyone picked up on it and frowned a little.

"Well, we're a little full as well so I guess you need find another compartment," Harry said.

Ron frowned, before trying to grab Hermione and pull her out, but Harry slapped his hand away from her.

"Make the muggleborns leave, let them make their own friends," Ron said. He didn't notice the anger Harry developed, but everyone else did and shrunk.

Harry stand up in front of Ron and said, "You're talking about one of my girlfriends here Weasley. Neither she or Fay isn't going anywhere nor is any of the other girls so you might as well back off. Plus, until you change your attitude towards other people, I will not become your friends," Harry said.

With each and every word, Ron become more red and angry. "FINE SEE IF I CARE! GO BACK TO SNOGGING YOUR WHORES! SOON, THEY WILL BECOME MINE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT!" he yelled.

Now Harry became really pissed before Neville came up with him. They both nodded and sucker punch the Weasel out of their compartment.

"Thats for calling our friends whores Weasels!" Harry and Neville whispered, exactly at the same time. The girls were drooling over the tough and angry Harry and Fay look at Neville with a lot more interest than before.

'I will make him my man' Fay thought. The guys got back to their seats, Fay and Lavender got back on the boys lap, and Hermione kiss Harry on their cheek real affectionately.

"That's for defending me from the red hair idiot, Harry," Hermione said, but look worried a few seconds later, "I hope you won't get in trouble for that" Harry smiled at the worry Hermione showed for him and decided to ease her mind.

"Don't worry Mione," Hermione blush at the affectionate term "Mcgonacall make exceptions, when someone protect someone from physical and emotional bullying. She understand if that continue and someone gets a teacher, it would only get worse,"

It took a very convincing argument to make him agree with her, but he learn his diplomatic skills from Atra and Jaya so he got her do be on his side.

"besides," Harry continued "I will not let anyone harm my girls even if I get dentention. If anyone upset or hurt any of you in any way, including Neville they will meet the end of my lightsaber," he said, in a serious voice.

His girlfriends all had warm feeling in their heart for Harry's proclomation, Neville smiled at him glad he got a loyal friend such as Harry, and Fay and Lavender thought that he was very protective and loyal to his girlfriend, one missing she could be more.

During the time Neville suddenly noticed that Trevor was missing and Harry muttered "I swear that toad is a ninja" so Fay decided to help Neville find it.

* * *

Ron was mad when Potter refuse his offer again and was in pain from the punches. He need to find a way to get Harry to become his friend and get his fame, money and girls. While Ron was thinking Draco saw the seen and decided to stay put.

Draco met Harry at the Ministry yule ball. He was trying to get Greengrass attention, but Potter stop him. When he heard about the marriage contracts he tried to get father to get one of Potter's girls, but father couldn't do it saying that he needed to pass Amelia to get to them. So Draco decided to challenge him in a duel in year 2 to the marriage contract, but if he lose he'll lose the marriage contract with Pansy, but Draco is not gonna lose. He will humiliate Potter and get the Greengrass sisters to himself.

**A/N: That the end and I hope you enjoy the story. I'll show the animigus form or forms in either year 1 or year 2, but which one do you want? One animal or multiple animals? See ya**


	6. Chapter 5: Hogwarts, a place for Bashing

**A/N: Hello people. Glad you guys wait patiently for my story. This is where I'm gonna bash Dumbledore and Snape, plus maybe most of the gryffindor house. They really didn't show any loyalty towards their own, but does when Harry do something good for amount of times the gryffindors betrayed, it wasn't really surprising at the 4th book and that just made me angry. While I didn't like how Hufflepuff and Slytherin treated Harry, at least they shown loyalty towards their own house.**

**Okay Spirit stop ranting. Need to take some deep breaths.**

**The only ones who will NOT be bash in Gryffindor is Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Fay, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, and Woods. As for the others Griffs you can decide.**

Anyway let's read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars: the Old Republic

Chapter 5: Welcome to Hogwarts, a place for Dumble Bashing

After what happen with the Weasel, the group slowly gone back to talking. Tonk and Penelope arrive back and sat with the group. Hermione reminded all of them to change. Hannah, Tracey, Padma and Tonk thought of an idea to get a reaction out of Harry and shared a evil smirk on their face

After Neville left to change and Harry try to go outside to wait for the girls to change, Hannah grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Why don't stay with us Harry, so you can get used to seeing us naked?" Hannah asked in a very innocent tone, but it got what she wanted.

All Harry, Susan, Penelope, Hermione, Padma, and Lavender all turn cherry red at the suggestion and Harry run as fast as he could. No matter how much flirty skills he got from Tristy, he still an eleven year old modest boy.

He also hear the laughing from the 4 girls who plan this.

All of them got off the train and Katie, Penelope, and Tonk had to go to the carriages.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE!"

The students saw the giant calling for them so they walk over there. "Hey Hagrid, how do you like the tauntaun we gave you?"

Harry met Hagrid five years ago when Kalax was talking to him about the different kinds of species in the galaxy. Harry saw Hagrid and immediately made friends with him. He sense the kindest inside the giant and knew that he would be a good friend. He gave him a tauntaun a few months with the help of Tristy, of course and the big man was crying tears of joy.

"Heya Harry, I like the little guy and he enjoy Hogwarts, in the winter especially!" Hagrid said with a lot of enthusiasm. Harry chuckled at Hagrid enthusiasm and thought 'Well he was born at hoth'

Everyone got on the boats and Harry put an expansion charm on it, as well as a feather light charm on it as well. Everyone stared at Harry, gobsmacked that he could do that. Harry chuckled.

He practiced all the charms himself after controlling accidental magic. He also practice Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Art. He'll practice Runes and Arithmancy in 2nd year with Hermione.

After everyone stopped gaping, everyone got on the boats and the group got on the big boat. They talk about a few about their life, their hobby, how to humiliate Draco (Tracey and Tonk). When the fog cleared up, they saw Hogwarts.

They were amaze at the sight before them. They heard some things about Hogwarts, but not what it look like. Now, they appreciated the surprise.

Soon everyone got off the boat and started walking towards the door. The door opened and out come Professor Mcgonagall. She look around, spotted Harry, and gave him a warm smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You'll be learning magic and crafting here for 7 years. You'll either be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The houses will be like family to you, so may you have a happy year,"

Mcgonagall then rally the students and lead them to the Great Hall. After she left them, so she can inform Dumbledore about the students coming, everyone started whispering to each other about Hogwarts. Some were wondering what the test were like.

"I heard from Fred, that we might have to wrestle a troll," Ron said, with fear in his voice. The Harry, Neville, and the girls gave him an incredulous look.

"The same Fred, who put a spider under your pillow?"

"The same Fred, who owns a lot of joke products?"

"The same Fred, who is a renown prankster with George?"

"The same Fred, who is known, along with George, as the Gryffindor Twins: the pranksters of Hogwarts?"

That was Harry, Neville, Penelope, and Tonk, in the order, who said those very facts. Ron turn red at the incredulous look and turn away.

Harry sensed a ghost coming to scare, but before it could, he call him here and put in a force bind. The said ghost, was Peeves.

Everyone was gobsmacked that Harry stopped a ghost, so were the other ghosts. "Who are you, how did you stop Peeves?" Peeves said.

"My name Harry and I got a message for you Peeves," he paused and whispered the message. Peeves eyes were wide and nodded with a mischievous smirk. The ghost were a little, no very nervous when they saw that smirk and pray that Hogwarts stay intact.

Mcgonagall came back and lead the first years to the Great Hall. Mcgonagall pulled out a old hat and when she put it on the stool, he began to sing. (I won't do the sorting hat song, everyone should know it anyway).

"HANNAH ABBOT,"

Hannah got a little nervous, but a hand squeeze from Harry and she became confident. She put on the hat and it yelled, HUFFLEPUFF and she cheerfully skip to the Hufflepuff table, near Tonk.

"SUSAN BONES"

Susan got nervous, but Harry squeeze her hand in reassurance as well. She walked over, put the hat on, and it yelled HUFFLEPUFF and she ran up to Hannah and hug her, glad to be with her best friend.

The process continue there. Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Fay, and Parvati went to Gryffindor, Daphne and Tracey went to Slytherin, and Padma went to Ravenclaw.

Finally it was Harry turn

"HARRY POTTER"

Everyone turn to Harry and the whispers began.

"Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"He's finally here to our school"

"Just look how cute he is!"

Harry walked up to the stool with confidence of a Potter and a Evan, ignoring the stares and whispers.

Mcgonagall is happy that Harry is here, Flitwick is excited about Harry Potter here in his school, Pomona is curious about the boy, Dumbledore is thinking of ways to get Harry in his side. and Snape is thinking that Potter is acting arrogant like all the others.

When Harry put the hat on he heard voices in his head.

_'My, my Mr. Potter. Your mind is curious thing'_

'The Sorting Hat?'

_'The one and only. Now stay quiet so I can sort you'_

Harry stayed quiet and waited for the Hat judgement

_'Hmm, a lot of bravery, seeing how you defend the girls from the bullies. Fierce loyalty for the ones who her earn it. Intelligence, that put Ravenclaw to shame. And lot of cunning to match it, plus some big ambitions. Slytherin is out the questions, knowing you'll kill Malfoy. Not Gryffindor either, since they'll abandon you if you show Slytherin traits. Not Hufflepuff since very few people are actually loyal, so that only leads to…._

RAVENCLAW

Everyone was silent, not expecting Harry Potter to be a claw. Dumbledore and Snape was shock as well. Everyone snapped out of it when 14 clapping was heard and soon everyone, but Malfoy, Snape, Ron, and Dumbledore was clapping.

Harry walked over to Penelope and Padma, and hug them both, attractive glares from the guys, especially from Percy. Soon the resorting was starting again and next came Ron Weasley. His turn redder and redder until the hat called out,

SLYTHERIN

causing everyone to go silent. Ron threw the hat on the ground and walked the farthest end of the table. Daphne and Tracey paled, since their in that house.

After everyone started back talking and Blaize Zabini was put into Slytherin, everyone got up to give his speech.

"Welcome students, to Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would to say a few things. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddmen! Tweak! Dig in!"

Everyone was confused about the announcement and a few was questioning his sanity, but stop once they saw the food appearing on the plates.

Everyone was happily eating and talking, but some of the people draw their attention to the Slytherin table. Everyone was watching Ron eat all the literally like a pig. He got food covering his face and when talk out loud it shows mixed up things he ate. Everyone turn green at this and turn around, some losing their appetite.

After Harry finish eating, he got tired a little and rest on Penelope chest. Penelope allow this and hold Harry close to her, getting jealous glares from guys who wanted to be in his position. One was stupid enough to voice his thought.

"GET YOUR HEAD, OUT OF HER CHEST POTTER!"

And that person was Percy Weasley. Penelope and Harry, turn around to see a red face Percy, looking like he want to throttle Harry, but couldn't since 1. He's at a school, with teachers seeing him 2. Harry could beat him like last time and 3. Penelope was holding Harry protectively and glaring at him

"You're not the boss of him Weasley. Plus Harry can beat you down without a sweat and after he finish I'll hex your ball for tempting to attack him," Penelope said, with a lot of venom.

Percy paled, knowing the threat would and will happen if he attack Potter. So he left, but not before giving Harry one last glare, but flinch back when he saw Penelope glare.

After he left, Harry let out a chuckle at what happen, "You didn't have to do that Penny. I could've the stuck up Weasel.

Penelope smiled at Harry, "I know Harry, but the prick would've gotten you in trouble if he get beaten so I have to chase him off. I don't want to get in trouble"

Harry smiled at his 15 year old Ravenclaw woman, and cuddle further into her chest, since he still a kid. Padma was getting jealous at the affection the two were showing, but squash it down, knowing she'll get her chance.

After lunch, Dumbledore made an announcement about the forest of death and the room in the 3rd floor. Harry literally bang his head, knowing that people will get curious since he announce 'a painful death' during the speech about the 3rd floor.

Soon, everyone gone up to their dorm room to rest up for tomorrow. The first years Ravenclaw follow Penelope to their dorm room. The password was a riddle and Harry was the one to answer it. Everyone got to their dorm room and Harry gone to sleep quickly ready for the next day.

**A/N: Okay that's the end of it. For those who don't know SOPA is back. Help us push it back and keep fanfiction, deviantart, youtube and many more website. Go to and search for SOPA petition and support us before it too late. Do it before March, 19th. That all for today.**


	7. Chapter 6: Classes, Flying, and Training

**A/N: Hello people, got this new chapter posted up. I don't really have anything to say so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars: The Old Republic**

Chapter 6: Classes and Training

Harry woke up, feeling ready for more training. He always train at four, so nobody would notice he's gone. He got quickly put on his clothes (a blue shirt and blue jeans) and walk outside to train.

He did 100 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 2 laps around the black lake and martial art practicing. He then brought his lightsaber and practice his Atura and Soresu form. He need to keep training so he won't get rusty. Also target practice throwing rocks with the force and blasting them with Flashy. After his training he saw the time and got back to his house room.

When he got there he saw Padma Patil, reading a book at the lounge area. She look up and saw Harry, giving a soft, but happy smile.

"Hey Harry, were you training this morning?" Padma asked, curious.

Harry nodded and sat on the couch since it still 6:00. Padma cuddle next to Harry, while still reading her book, with Harry wrapping his hands around her shoulder. She look completely relax and bliss, and snuggle up further into his chest, with her knee on her chest.

After half an hour of cuddling they saw Penelope standing near the staircase.

"Good morning Harry, Padma," Penelope said.

"Good morning Penny," Harry said, while Padma said her regular name.

"Hey guys, do you want to get a tour of Hogwarts, to know the place around?" Penelope asked.

They both nodded and walked out the room, with Penelope in front. They been shown many places, from the quidditch field, to the classroom, to the empty ones as well. They finally got to the mess hall to see Hermione there reading.

They smile at Hermione, who smiled back. They sat at the Gryffindor Table, which attracted some odd looks. The Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Fay, Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Hannah, and Tonk sat by them, which attracted the whole Hall.

Then few of the prefects come over there to fix this, since this already happen before, "Excuse me, but you can't sit with the other Houses or hang with them. You have to stay at your house at all time," the Ravenclaw prefect said.

Harry raise an eyebrow at this, "May I ask why? There's nothing in the rules stating that I have to stay at my own house,"

The Prefects were baffled that there's no rule stating this, but the Gryffindor Prefect decided to speak, "Because Snape will take points off for sitting and speaking to anyone other than your house,"

Harry gave them a glare, but Penelope spoke. "Snape doesn't have the authority and if he does try, it won't work"

The Slytherin Prefect sneer at Penelope. "Listen here nerd, it what we do here. You know that you whore," and then try to hit her, disobeying the rules here at Hogwarts.

Immediately, he knew that it was the wrong choice.

Harry, grab his arm, twisted it, making him scream in pain and push him back with the force. He landed on the bowl of maple syrup, head first.

"Anybody else what to try hurting any of them," Harry said, in a deadly voice.

The Prefects shook their head, not wanting to get on his bad side. They were about to leave until a scream that said,

"50 POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW FOR VIOLENCE AND ANOTHER 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, AND RAVENCLAW FOR SITTING AT THE WRONG HOUSE!"

And that person was a greasy bat, known as Professor Snape.

The bat was glaring at Harry and the rest. Harry glared back and was about to respond, until he heard Mcgonagall walking in and glared at Severus.

"There will be no such points taken Severus. Instead I give Harry 25 points for defending a student and everyone 10 points each for showing house unity,"

Snape was real mad after hearing that. His face was real red.

"This Boy assaulted one of my students-"

"Which try to attack another student," Mcgonagall interrupted, "He was allow to defend himself and others and also the prefect lose 25 points for trying to attack another student"

Snape open and close mouth, before stomping his way out. Everyone was relieve that Snape left, even some of the Slytherin, and gave Mcgonagall a grateful smile. She left, to eat her breakfast and Dumbledore watch the whole thing.

He hoped Mcgonagall wouldn't interfere with the affair and let Snape handle to develop his maturity also Harry's, but it seem Mcgonagall wouldn't let this happen and watch. He'll see what happen next time at the Potion class, hoping for Harry to handle it by himself.

* * *

The first class was Transfiguration with Slytherin. Harry sat with Padma, Tracey, and Daphne, attracting more looks.

They ignore them and wave at Mcgonagall (who's a cat right now). She stiffly nodded back. After a few minutes Draco and Ron run in here.

"Good. The old hag isn't here right now," Draco said, in relief with Ron nodding in agreement. He heard some laughing and turn to see Harry, Padma, and Tracey laughing and Daphne looking amuse.

"Why are you laughing? And why are sitting with the Half-Blood and Blood Traitor, Greengrass?" Draco asked/demanded.

Harry manage to stop laughing and answer him. "One, we want to and two, Mcgonagall is already here," and just like that, Mcgonagall change back to her regular self.

"10 points for disrespecting a teacher, Mr. Malfoy! Now, sit down before you lose more points, BOTH of you!" Mcgonagall exclaimed.

Draco turn red in embarrassment and anger, but sat down like he told, not wanting to get the Slytherin upset with him. Ron did as well, but look glare at Harry and stare at the girls with greed. The girls were a bit uncomfortable with the stare, so Harry glare at Ron, making Ron stop.

"Welcome class. You are to learn the art of Transfiguration." Mcgonagall paused, and turn the desk into a pig and back. The whole class was amazed, except for Harry, Padma, Tracey, and Daphne, who already knew how to do it. "If you act out, inside this classroom, you'll get kick out. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. The first assignment was to turn a match into a needle. Padma, Harry, Tracey, and Daphne did it easily, since Mcgonagall taught them Transfiguration. The professor gave them a rare smile and awarded them 10 points. Draco and Ron was glowering at them for doing better than him.

* * *

Next up was Herbology. The Ravenclaw was having it with Gryffindor. Harry sat with Padma, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender, causing half of the Gryffs to glare at Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender, for sitting with different houses.

"Hey girls. How was the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked. Lavender blush a little, but Hermione and Parvati smile.

"It was pretty good. Some of our housemates been nice to us like Lee Jordan and the Gryffindor team, but-" Hermione smile faltered a bit, so Parvati picked up after her " some of them don't like it that we're friends with the Greengrass and Davis or jealous of us being friend with you,"

Harry stop smiling and look at the other house with caution. "Who were the one, who mess with you?" Harry whispered.

Hermione and Parvati know that look and knew the a few of them are in trouble. They told him the names, knowing nothing will get Harry to change his mind and the boy himself put the names in the back of his mind for later.

Sprout came in with a cheery smile.

"Hello class. Welcome to Herbology. We are to learn variation of plants and how to grow them. Also various spells to help with it, but we're not gonna start the physical part until next year," Neville visibly deflated after that.

After that Sprout started the lecture, till it was time to go.

* * *

It been nearly a week and Harry enjoy Hogwart. He like all the classes he gone to. When he was at charms with Gryffindor the Professor saw his name, squeaked in excitement, and fell down. Charms waas favorite, cause of Flitwick, bubbly teaching style. He also like astronomy since it remind him of his family and can easily pass that class (knowing the stars more than the teacher). His least favorite was Defence Against The Dark Art, since Quirrell stutter way too much and was afraid of his own shadows. He curious about that and he also felt mind probes when turn around. What is the man hiding under that headdress? Also he doing training every morning with the lightsaber and flashy, getting better and better as days passes.

The only class he didn't go to yet is potion and he's not going to.

After seeing that the man is petty and bias, he asked aunt to get a tutor for him so he won't have to be near the bat.

Right now, he's eating breakfast with his girlfriends, Lavender, Fay, and Neville. It was peaceful until,

"POTTER!"

The bat appears.

Snape march in, red in the face and made his way to strangle him, but an invisible force stop him from doing that. Then he decided just yell at the Potter brat.

"Why do you have a tutor for potions? I'm the only potion master in this school, so get him out of here before you get detention!" Snape stated, breathing heavily.

Harry hold his gaze and calmly stated. "There is no rule saying that I can't get a tutor, in fact quite the opposite. If you don't like your teacher teaching style, you can hire a tutor and let them teach you,"

Snape was turning puce now and before he could say anything Dumbledore decided to intervene. "Surely Harry, you can go at Potion Class. I trust Snape deeply and know he'll put views of you away." he said, in his grandfatherly tone. Harry just look at him like grown a second head.

"Snape try to take points off me for sitting with my friends and defending them on the first day. Furthermore, from what I heard from the others the git is bias towards everyone, but Slytherin. I'm not taking the chance, so I'm getting a tutor," Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed, knowing he can't change Harry mind, so he sat back down with Snape coming along with him. Then everyone from Gryffindor to even some Slytherin beg him to let them be in his class. Harry promise to talk to his tutor about it.

Snape watch this with hate and anger in his eyes. He will make the Potter brat pay.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since that time and things got on really well. Harry's tutor was Kalix, much to his joy. His teaching skills were interesting to say the least. He help them with a few problems and make sure people aren't harm from the potions, knowing that potions can be mix the wrong way and can harm a person.

Also, Harry spent more time with his friends on the weekends. He made a schedule for who to be with alone at time and also is thinking of adding Lavender as one of his girlfriends. After getting over her shyness the girl has a cheerful personality and little bit of a flirty one. She's also smart even though she doesn't outwardly show it. He'll think about it later.

Right now, it was September and Harry is preparing his flying lessons with Hufflepuff. He and all the girls already know how to ride a broom, even Hermione who have a fear of height. He couldn't wait to go out in the sky, with the wind blowing in the air.

None of his friends weren't nervous, seeing how they ridden before. So they gone to the field with confidence.

Hooch came in with her own broom. "Okay, everyone get to your own broom!" Hooch commanded. Everyone got to their broom.

"Now hold your hand and say up!" Hooch ordered. Everyone said up and only Harry, Padma, Susan, and Hannah succeeded.

"Okay, mount on your broom and jump up in the count of 3 one . . . two . . . thr-" but Hooch stopped, when she saw Susan broom acting crazy. The broom started going up and up and Susan was screaming, terrified of what might happen.

Harry immediately got on his and fly up, ignoring Hooch command to stop. Susan started falling and was screaming. Before she was halfway down, Harry caught her in his arm.

She open her eyes to see Harry holding her. "Susan, are you okay?" Harry asked, in pure concern.

Susan nodded, her head and lay on his chest, pouring out tears. Harry slowly got down, while holding Susan, whispering reassurance in her ear that he is hear.

When he got down he heard a "HARRY POTTER!" and this time it wasn't Snape

It was Mcgonagall.

She stared at Harry with wide eyes and jaws dropping. Finally she said, "Come with Mr. Potter." and Harry didn't argue, knowing it was not wise to argue with her.

When everyone got out of their shock, everyone try to defend Harry, even Madam Hooch. Mcgonagall ignore them and kept walking. She went to Sprout Garden House to get the RavenClaw Quidditch Captain, Thanrial.

Thanral has brown hair, grey eyes, and develop muscles from Quidditch. When Mcgonagall got him, she said one sentence.

"Thanral I just found you a seeker," Mcgonagall said and both went wide eyes

**A/N: That's all for today. See you later.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Battle at Halloween

**Hello everybody. Glad you waited for the next chapter and sorry for the wait, but I got other stories that I'm writing, also work from school. I hope you can be patient with me when I make the next chapter. Now, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or Star Wars: The Old Republic.

Chapter 7: A Battle at Halloween

"So you're the new seeker Harry?"

That came from Neville, who is sitting at the Hufflepuff Table with him, along with his others. After Harry got put in the seeker group, all his friends wanted to know what happen. So he told about his position as a seeker, to ease their concern for him.

"Yep," Harry replied, taking a bite out of his chicken "Mcgonagall was impress with my skills on the broom, so she gave me the position and said I could bring my broom,"

He then gave them a serious look making them sweat a little. "Now, you guys can't tell anyone about this or spread the tiniest bits of rumors," he gave Parvati and Padma a pointed look at the rumors part. They are known all around hogwarts to spread the most rumors, more than the Daily Prophet can spit out lies.

They could give Rita Skeeter a run for her money.

Everyone agreed, even Lavender and Parvati, albeit reluctantly. Before anyone else can say anything Draco and his goons came in.

"So, having your last meal, Potter? I heard how you got in trouble by Mcgonagall?" Draco said, sneering at him. Harry just stood there, calmly looking at him.

"Draco I'm not in trouble. Mcgonagall was just rewarding me points for doing good on a broom and saving a life," Harry said. He, Mcgonagall, and the rest the Quidditch players agreed to give Harry points so it wouldn't suspicious that he didn't get punish or reward for what happen. So she gave him 50 points for saving a life.

Then Harry smirk at him, "But the question is, why are worried that I'm trouble or not? Are secretly gay? Sorry Draco, but I don't swing that way, although your bodyguards might give you a chance,"

Said bodyguards look confuse at what he meant and Draco turn pink in embarrassment and anger, "I'm not Gay!" he exclaimed in a high pitch voice.

"Calm down Draco, no one would make fun of you for it. I'm sure there are others who are gay as you are," Harry said, still smiling. The girls and Neville started snickering at Draco red face.\

"I'M NOT GAY!" Draco half-yelled. Harry still had that smile.

"Oh, then are you stalking me? Plus, I'm heard rumors that you moan 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle' in your sleep," Harry said, in a calm straight face. By now the whole hall was hearing this and most of the students and teachers started laughing at Draco red face. The only ones who weren't laughing were Mcgonagall (though her mouth turn upward for a bit) and Snape, who had a scowl on his face. Even the death eater kids were laughing at Draco red face.

If possible, Harry swore his saw steam coming out of his face.

"I'M NOT HOMOSEXUAL, YOU STUPID BLOODY GIT!" Draco yelled, in the top of his lungs. He then pull out his wand and shoot out a curse, but Harry was prepared.

Harry pulled out his lightsaber and block the curse. He use the force to pull the wand out of Draco grasp and into the hand of Mcgonagall, who look like she'll chew up Draco, but Snape decided it was the time to try and get Harry in trouble.

"50 POINTS MR. POTTER AND DETENTION FOR USING A WEAPON IN THIS SCHOOL!" Snape yelled. He pull out a sneer thinking that he won. The whole school was silent when they heard that. Is Snape really that bias or was he stupid and blind?

Mcgonagall found her voice and glare at Snape. "I think not, Severus. Mr. Potter defend himself from a curse that DRACO pulled and should be awarded 15 points for defending himself the right, 20 for not continuing the fight, 50 back since he didn't do anything wrong, and Draco lose 40 points for attacking a student," Mcgonagall said, sternly.

Snape turn puce color at the end and was about to yell, until Dumbledore decide to intervene. "Surely Mcgonagall, we can be reasonable. Harry did pull out his weapon and use magic when he not suppose to-"

"So did Draco headmaster," Mcgonagall intervene, "And Snape didn't punish Draco for it. Plus, Harry was defending before the curse could hit him and he has the right to do that. So the punishment and the reward fits fine," Mcgonagall said, her voice hold no arguments.

Dumbledore sigh, not willing to sound bias for this. He was hoping Harry could spend time with Snape during detention, but the hope been dash. He need to find a way to get Harry at his side without Mcgonagall intervene. He nodded and got back to his seat with Snape stomping with him.

Snape wasn't happy with the ways things went. He can't touch Potter since Mcgonagall is protecting him and he's not taking his class. Once more, many people started going to Potter's tutor, instead of his class. Even his Snakes started going there, despite his threats. He will find a way to get Potter if its the last thing he does.

Draco still was red in the face. He couldn't believe Potter embarrass him like that in front of all the students. Everyone laugh at him and some guys ask him out. He had to hide behind Crabbe and Goyle since everyone was still laughing. He also saw Pansy laughing at him. When he gets older, he will punish the girl for her disrespect. Potter will pay for this.

* * *

Harry, Parvati, Fay, Neville, Hannah, Tracey, Tonks, and Penelope. The group wanted to see the 3rd corridor holds so Tonks and Penelope decided to help them find it, although the latter was reluctant. Right now. they're moving up the stairs in a line with Tonks and Penelope leading.

"Okay people, were near the third corridor. Prepare your wands or in Harry's case, blasters or lightsabers," Tonks said, with a cheeky grin.

Hannah and Tracey were jumping up and down excited to see what's in there.

"I wonder what's in there!" Tracey said, excitement in her voice.

"I wonder if it's alive!" Hannah put in.

"I hope if it's a animal, it doesn't eat us," Parvati said, a little nervous about this. Harry came over to her side and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, getting a thankful smile from her. She gather up her Gryffindor courage and got in with the others. What they saw made them pale and got them shaking.

In there was a Cerebus, along with two Nexu. The animals woke up from their slumber and spotted three trespassers. They tense up and growled at them, making them scream at the top of their lungs. All them ran to get out the room, but Penelope robes got caught by one of the Nexu teeths.

She try to pull, but the cape was fully lodged. "Help me!" Penelope exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear and tearing up thinking she might die. That is until two gunfires was shot and hit the Nexu, making them release Penelope robes. She look up to see Harry holding Flashy in his hands.

Harry put his blasters away and look at Penelope with pure concern. "Penny, are you alright?" Harry asked, worried that she might be hurt.

Penelope nodded and glomp Harry, saying 'thank you' over and over again. The others was petrified a fear, seeing the things and Fay hold Neville's arm tightly.

Harry look up at the group with a stern expression. "Let get back to our houses. Tell people what's inside the third floor and make sure no one gets in. I'll call Uncle Gacen and see if he can get the things out of the place," he said, leaving no room for arguments.

They nodded and went back, with Hannah and Tracey holding his arms tightly. They were all wondering one thing.

What the heck is three animals is doing at a school?

* * *

After the Cerebus and Nexu situation, the group told the others about what happen. Hermione scolded them for being reckless, Susan fainted, Daphne check to see if Tracey and Harry was alright, and Lavender fainted as well. Harry woke up Susan with a kiss on the lip and Lavender with a kiss on the cheek.

The two turn cherry red when they found out.

After that, they told everyone what was in there. Rumors spread like wildflower and some wrote to their parents about what was in the third corridors. Eventually the entire wizard community found out.

Dumbledore got more Howlers the all the students combine.

Dumbledore is trying to stop the Aurors from getting involve, but it's getting harder and harder. He need the Cerebus and the two Nexu to protect the stone. Sure he stole the Nexu, but it was for the greater good.

He hope this'll blow off soon.

* * *

It was Halloween time now. All of Hogwarts either have bats flying, pumpkins floating, or ghosts floating all around. It also show holograms from the wands of war-hero who live or died in the war against voldemort. It was the day Voldemort has been defeated and the death eaters in jail.

It was also the day Harry's parents died.

When Harry woke he was real depressed. He always hated Halloween, because his parents always die on this day. During class he barely paid attention, but he did notice that Ron and Lavender was paired up at Charms, while he was paired up with Padma. Some of the Slytherin went to class with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, since they were banned from the greenhouse by Sprout, because of their big mouths. (Draco, Ron, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle)

Ron was waving his arms around saying 'Wingardium Leviosa' over and over. It look like he's gonna poke somebody eyes out, so Lavender decided to help him, before her eyes get poked.

"Stop it, you're gonna poke my eyes out if you swinging it like that!" Lavender exclaimed, "You got to flick and swish, not swing it around"

Ron turn red in anger, "If you're so smart, why not you do it?!" Ron growl. Lavender was not unaffected by that and did exactly that. Flitwick saw that and was amaze that Lavender was doing better each class (You got Harry to thank for that).

"Good job Ms. Brown! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick exclaimed, excitingly. Ron glare at her with hate and …. lust?

* * *

Ron was talking to Theodore and Draco, still mad about Hermione showing him up. Harry and his group was behind him, with Neville praying that something wouldn't happen.

His prayers was not answered.

"Seriously, who does she think she is, making me look like an idiot! The blond idiot doesn't deserve to have friends! That girl is really dumb, like all blond girls are!" Lavender heard enough and run away, crying. The group laugh at the girl, until they felt like getting choke. Someone lift them up and kept choking them, making it hard to breath for them.

That someone was Harry Potter.

Harry eyes turn yellow and his teeth. His face only read one word to Draco, Theodore, and especially Ron.

Anger.

"So, you think it funny to see a girl cry like that? You think she's lower than you?" Harry growled out. The three try to say something, but more pressure was put on them.

"Never, EVER laugh at my friends, insult them, or hurt them in any way! If you do, you'll see more of my tricks, UNDERSTOOD!" Harry said, in a cold voice, that could make Elivia proud. The three nodded rapidly and he let them down. The three run away quickly, out of fear might do it again.

His friends was still amaze at the power Harry holds and smile at his protectiveness over his friends. You can count on Harry to protect you if someone trouble you. Daphne and Hannah glad he beat the snot out of them, since they called all blond dumb and THEY'RE blond.

Harry turn to the group and soften his eyes. "We need to look for Lavender guys alright? We'll split up in groups of 3 to cover more ground and to make sure we don't get ambush by Malfoy, Ron, or any other prick." All of them nodded and split up. They hope they can find Lavender soon. If they don't, Harry can make sure the Slytherin trio regret what they say.

* * *

It been hours since Lavender run away. The group went room to room, class to class, bathroom to bathroom, the Gryffindor common room and still couldn't find her. They were beginning to think that a Slytherin had kidnap her, until Hermione remember there was one more bathroom they can search at. It was a hour before lunch so they have plenty of time. 15 minutes later they made to the bathroom and heard crying in the bathroom.

Hermione and Fay volunteer to go in, since they're the closest to the girl and the fact that no boys are allowed in there. Harry agreed and let them go in.

"Lavender? Lavender, are you in here?" Fay, called out, once she and Hermione got in the bathroom.

"What are do 'sniff' girls doing 'here'?" Lavender asked, still seating on one of the toilets.

"We came to help you Lavender," Hermione said, in a matter a fact , but still worried tone.

"Why do guys came for me? I'm an idiot like Ron said and doesn't deserve to have friends," Lavender said, in sad voice. Hermione and Fay was still angry from what Ron said, but calm down after taking some deep breaths.

"Lavender, don't listen to the git, he's just jealous and stupid," Fay said, "Besides, call all blond stupid and Daphne is anything, but that. You know that,"

Then Hermione come to talk, "Also, Harry likes you as well. Says you are really smart and clever when it comes to leaking out information, also says you got courage and brains as well when Neville ask his opinion about you,"

They waited for few minutes to here hear Lavender reply. Meanwhile, Lavender was thinking about what they. She was happy that Harry thought her as smart and brave and really happy that her friends came to help her. Plus, she forgot that the Weasel opinion doesn't matter, just her friends.

After a few minutes she said, "Okay, give me a few minutes to clean up and I'll be on my way," Lavender said, back to cheery voice. The two girls smiled at that and went to tell Harry.

When they got out of the bathroom, they Harry and the others, with looks of worry. The two Gryffindor girls gave the group a smile, which relieve them all.

"She gonna get ready and then come to the feast, so we might as well go, to save her some food," Fay said. Harry smile faltered and look down.

"You guys go on. I'll wait for Lavender. I don't feel like going to the feast, anytime soon," Harry said, sadness in his voice. The girls and Neville suddenly remembered why and gave him sympathy looks, while Fay look confuse and worry. Before she could ask why, Neville gave her a look that said 'not now. We'll tell you later'. She accepted that look and go with the others, but not without offering Harry another worry look.

* * *

Lavender came out looking like her regular self, but saw Harry meditating near her her door. She thought that he walked with the others to the feast when she heard footsteps. She don't know if she should be happy that he waited for her or worried that stay their for a long time.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the feast?" Lavender asked, a little worried. Harry open his eyes and saw Lavender. He smile and got back up, stretching his muscles from meditating.

"I decided to wait for you, while the others go. Besides, I didn't want to leave a pretty girl like you down here, alone," Harry said, with a wink, making the girl giggle and blush.

Then she got confuse when she saw a sad smile on his face, looking down on the floor. "Plus, I don't feel like celebrating Halloween soon," Harry said.

She became even more confuse after that, "Why not? Isn't it the day that you-know-who been defeated?" Lavender asked.

"Yes and what else Lavender?" Harry asked. Lavender thought about it for a moment, then snap her finger, figuring it out.

"Oh, it's the day where we celebrate the people who gave . . . their life . . . to you-know-who . . ." hers eyes then got wide as a saucer. Harry nodded, knowing that she found out the answer.

"Yes, the day that my parents had died," Harry said, his voice cracking up a little. Lavender gave him a big hug and said 'sorry' over and over again. She felt guilty that she made him remember and want him to forgive.

Harry chuckled and gently push the girl off him, but still hold on to her shoulder. "It's okay, lets get something to eat at the Great Hall, okay?" Harry said, with his signature smile.

Lavender blush and nodded, but still felt guilty for bringing it up. Before they could leave however, they heard two roars from behind them. Harry and Lavender slowly turn their head around and saw two of the most frightening things.

On the left a big monster, that is 10 feet tall, with a dumb face, raggy clothing, and a giant club. And on the right is a furry monster, 12 feet tall, with white and blue fur, sharp teeth and yellow eyes.

They are seeing a troll and a wampa.

* * *

All of Harry's friend are not in a good mood today. They remember that Harry parents died on this same day. They couldn't believe they forgot Harry's title and the defeat of Voldemort cost him. How can they be horrible friends/girlfriends? Some of them was eating half-heartedly, while is too sick in the stomach to eat anything.

Susan, Hermione, Padma, and Penelope were crying a little, guilty of forgetting Harry's sacrifice. Hannah, Parvati, Tracey, and Tonk look gloom, while eating. Neville had a blank face, remembering his own parents. While Daphne and Fay have guilty look in their eyes. They were all looking forward to Halloween, only to realize that it was day Harry's parents died. It no wonder they feel gloomy.

Suddenly the door and Quirrel came in here looking utterly terrified.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! WAMPA IN THE DUNGEON!"

And now they no why.

"I thought you should know," Quirrel said and promptly fainted forward. Every students started screaming, panicking, and running till Dumbledore grab his wand and shot it off, upwards like a can.

"Prefects, get everyone in their common rooms, now!" Dumbledore commanded. The prefects obey the order and told everyone to follow them. Harry's group of friends/girlfriends wide their eyes, at a startled realization.

Harry and Lavender is out there, while the two monsters are out as well.

* * *

Harry and Lavender as fast as they can, while the Wampa and Troll started chasing. The two creatures have very large legs, so they're catching up to them quick.

Then Harry, while still running, turned to Lavender, "Lavender, no matter what I do, don't stop running and find a teacher," Harry said. Lavender hesitantly nodded and wonder what he's gonna do.

Harry turn around, use the force to lift up a few knight armors and threw them at the beasts. The Wampa growled, while the Troll roared. Lavender nearly stopped running, but when Harry use the force mind trick so she won't stop, she started back in regular pace.

Harry started dodging every punch from the wampa and the club smash from the wampa. He use his wand to make a long rope from one of the arms, from the knights. He ran forward to the middle of them, use the force to tie their legs to each other and pulled with the force to trip them.

The two monsters didn't expect this and fall forward, but fortunately for them they had something to break their fall.

Unfortunately, that something was Harry.

* * *

All of Harry's friend and the professors, ran up to the hallway, when they heard a scream. All of them recognize and most of them were worried, while one was hoping for blood (cough*Snape*cough).

The girls and Neville found Lavender running and ask her what happen. She told them that she and Harry met the Troll and Wampa. They try to run away from it, but it was too big to run from. Harry decided to hold them off, while she find a teacher, also use some kind of mind trick to keep her running.

They all bump into the teachers and explain what happen. Right now, they stop running to see two creatures unconscious and also see . . . injured Harry.

Harry ribs was crack and limbs twisted, do to the impact. Most of his organs was damage and also coughing up a lot of blood. Most of them look horrified, while Snake was laughing with glee.

Well, until Mcgonagall shoot a stinging hex on his crotch.

All of them ran forward and the teachers lift the beast off from Harry. Every one of his friends surrounded him and were pale and/or crying.

They hope he was all right. They hope it wasn't to late.

**That's the end of the chapter. Also, I got a new story, from of request from Nickorin, who helped me with 'Naruto: the Descendant of Alice'. The story is called 'Naruto the Swordsman'. It's a crossover between Naruto/Dragon Nest. I hope you read along with my other stories. See you later**


	9. Chapter 8: Angry Families

**Here the next chapter people. Sorry for the wait, but I got other stories as well and school work to. I am trying to focus on all my stories, but it might take a while before I update stories. Well, at least till it summer time. I'll try to update at least once a week. Anyway, this chapter Dumbledore is gonna meet some very angry families. (Evil Laughter). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars: The Old Republic.**

Chapter 8: Angry Families

Dumbledore is not having a good night at all. First, a troll got in Hogwarts and many of his students got in danger. Second, not only a troll bot in, but a Wampa as well. He wonder why didn't they fight each other though, since they have violent behavior. Third, Harry got crush by the troll and Wampa, getting him to have medical alive. Fourth, the families of Lavender and Harry is coming here to chew him out. And lastly, HE'S OUT OF LEMON DROPS!

He need to find a way to appease them, but he couldn't think of any that wouldn't jeopardize his own plans. He'll just have to rely on luck and hope for the best.

Suddenly, the floo light up and out came a very angry Jedi Consular. He turn white. He hope to have a lot of luck.

"DUMBLEDORE, WHY DID I READ ON THE DAILY PROPHET THAT HARRY IS INJURE BECAUSE OF A TROLL, AND EVEN WORSE **A WAMPA**?!" Jaya yelled, red in anger. Soon, more people came in and it look like Dumbledore is gonna die.

Gacen lightsaber in his hand, ready to activate; Seezo got his knife out; Tristy got her pistols out, glaring at Dumbledore like he's Skavak; Elivia got her famous red aura that can make even Voldemort nervous; Kalix got electricity around him; Jacen aim his flamethrower at him; and Atra look ready execute him, like he was an enemy.

But Jaya is the most scariest one of them all. Her force powers is reacting to her anger and making things fly around her. Her hair is flying up and her eyes look like death himself.

Many fear her, as much they love her.

Dumbledore put his grandfatherly smile, to hide his fear of this woman. "Now, miss Jaya, I didn't know that the creatures would be here. We tried everything we can to make sure everyone is safe," Jacen scoffed.

"Then why is there an injure boy and a bunch of traumatized women?" Jacen ask, with an edge in his voice. Dumbledore was getting more nervous.

"I-I guess the wards wasn't strong enough to -" he got cut off by Atra.

"Impossible. I redesign the wards myself. If there was any problems with them than my communicator would know. The only way the troll will go down is…" Her eyes widen in realization

"If someone shut it down," she said softly. "Now that I mention it, I added a Death Eater repelling charm on it as well, so Snape shouldn't even be here," Dumbledore paled. Atra saw that and growled at him.

"Are you say that you got rid of the charm?" Atra asked, darkly. Dumbledore didn't answer, but look away. All eight of them growled. Unknown to them, a wife and a husband is listening in the background.

"What about the anti-bullying wards? The anti-rape wards? Did you shut them down?" Atra asked. Dumbledore look at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"THEY WERE SHUT DOWN?!" The wife screamed. They galactic fighters and Dumbledore turn around to see Mr. and Mrs. Brown. Dumbledore started to sweat now.

"Now, now, there were no need for the wards. The students could be trusted to not do anything," Dumbledore said, but shrink with Elivia dark look.

"Obviously not Headmaster. I heard from the girls' letters that Ron verbally bully Lavender. And if we, find anyone rape here I will cut your head and use it as a trophy," Elivia said, her tone as dark as the night. The parents of Lavender is upset that someone bully her, but decided to wait for later to talk about it with the Weasleys and Harry's guardian. She turn to Trista.

"Tristy reactivate the wards. If there any missing, buy new ones from the goblins," Elivia commanded. Tristy nodded and run to where the wards are at. Dumbledore doesn't want them to put them on. He feels that if they put those wards on than the students would feel that the teachers doesn't trust them.

"Now, now, Elivia are sure we should …" Kalix read his mind and scoffed, interrupting him.

"There are proof that the students don't follow the rule, so 'trusting them' is pointless. Plus, some of the students think they are better and shouldn't follow them. That they are the exception. That you are turning weak," Kalix said, making Dumbledore flinch at every sentence. He sighed. This isn't an argument he couldn't and probably shouldn't win. Harry's uncles and aunts and Lavender's parents walk to the medical room to see Harry, Neville and the girls.

* * *

When most students saw Harry's guardians their jaws drop. There is a reason why people are gawking at them. These eight are the most famous group, even more than Lockhart and Harry. They defeated hundreds of death eaters and magical creatures that work for voldemort. They rescue hundreds of witches and wizards from being killed, tortured, or raped. Save millions of muggles from the attack of Voldemort. Most of all, they defeated Voldemort multiple times, each by themselves, though sadly he escape every time either by Dumbledore interference or Fudges arrogance.

These eight are the eight star runners. People from across the galaxy and help out wizards and witches.

While the students gawking like idiots or running from them in fear (coughdeatheaterchildscough) the eight were thinking about what happen today.

Gacen was extremely disappointed with Dumbledore. What made the man to do something stupid as that? Some students couldn't be trusted by something like that and he's not just talking about the Slytherin either. There are few with dark minds in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and even Hufflepuff. The death eaters are not made of just Slytherin though many dismiss the thought since Voldemort was in Slytherin. But sadly, Dumbledore can't see that. Also, he is worry for his nephew. He grew attached to Harry despite the code saying that code could not form attachments. Honestly, he thought that rule was stupid since you can't stop from caring about people. If you don't feel love for your family or friends, then you might as well be a robot. Plus, Harry got a good heart and is noble. He will make a true Jedi someday.

Jaya is extremely mad at Dumbledore. He endangered every child in here. She pity the man, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be angry with him. If Harry wasn't born or she and the others didn't come at Earth then things would've been a lot worse. And she doesn't need the force to see that. Plus, she is extremely concern for Harry. When she heard what happen she nearly burst into tears. She thought as him as a son she never had, forget the Jedi Code. Every time he train with the others she was always worried. Now, there is nothing stopping her from seeing him once a day to see if he's okay. Not even, the Headmaster.

Seezo expression is professional like, but inwardly he want to blast Dumbledore with his rifle like he's any imperial. That man interferes with everything. With the law, with the School, with the teachers, with Harry, and so much more. Furthermore, he also concern with the little guy. Harry reminded him some of his old comrades. It was easy to care for the guy, even Rakton might melt his heart for him. Might. If he see those creatures, they're gonna be at the business end of his barrel.

Tristy is currently sneaking in Dumbledore's account using her holo device. Whether the old man like it or not, he's gonna pay for all the damage he done. A troll sneaking in, a Wampa sneaking, the wards shut down, and Harry injure. Speaking of him, she gonna kill the person who let those things in. Harry is like a little brother to her and after what happen to the others, she's not gonna let him die. She isn't done with Hogwarts or the idiot Headmaster yet, if the grin is any indication.

Elivia is planning to choke Dumbledore to death. She is never more than angry with this man and act like some of the stupid Jedis. He think there is good in everyone, but time in Korriban tells you that some people do not have light or if they do, they bury it deeply. While she is angry, she is slightly concern for Harry. Whether she admit it or not, she is also close to the boy. Dumbledore is a fool trying to suppress his power, cause the magic will rebel. She saw a lot of potential and a nephew in him, so she will not let him die.

Kalix is thinking of what kind of curses or force powers to use on him. The old fool is meddling on things that he shouldn't meddle in and endangering everyone, magical or no, despite his good intentions. He need to learn to let things go by itself, but he guess Dumbledore will not listen to others. Furthermore, he is also worried for Harry as well. The young man remind him of himself and his old family. When he found out Dumbledore was gonna put him in the Dursleys, he knew that Harry was gonna be treated as a slave, knowing the Dursleys himself. He had to hold Jacen back from killing him, with the help of Seezo, Elivia, and Gacen. He sees Harry as his little brother and spoils him slightly since he want to treat his family right.

Jacen is putting a bounty a Dumbledore. The reason for that is because he and Dumble made a deal. Everytime he does something stupid, he get a bounty on his head at a different country. The first he did is at Japan, now he's putting a bounty on him at the U.S.. He is also concerned for the little tyke. The kid is like a little brother to him and he is like Blizz, energetic and smart. If the kids dead, Dumbledore is gonna have a lot of bounties.

Atra is grumbling many curse words that could make a bounty hunter raise his eyebrow at. Dumbledore is incompetent and an annoyance. Also, though she loath to admit it, he is clever at the time he freed Snape, shut the wards down, and even it took her and Tristy a hard time to keep Harry adopted. She need to step her game with Dumbledore, otherwise she'll lose. Furthermore she is worry about Harry as well. She been denied the childhood she'd desire in favor of training as an imperial spy. She want to give him the childhood she never had and Dumbledore will get through her and all of her deadly traps before getting his hand on Harry.

Meanwhile, the Brown parents were not only thinking about their daughter, but also about Harry.

Mrs. Brown is a beautiful woman, looking a lot like Lavender. She has the same blond hair and freckles and is wearing muggle clothing. A red dress going down to her ankles that clutch tightly around her curves and black sleeves. Her name is Audra Brown. The man look like he's in his 40s. He got dark brown hair and brown almond eyes. He's is also wearing muggle clothing as well. A black suit with a red tie, black dress pants, and black dragon boots. His name is Laden Brown.

Of course, they heard about him like all other wizards, but truly doesn't know him. When they heard Lavender was friend they were glad, although Laden was a bit skeptical of what he's like. They also heard about the troll and who've been involve in the attack. They were gonna chew Dumbledore out, but it look like people was doing that for them. Now, they're gonna see if their daughter is alright as well as Harry Potter personality.

* * *

All of Harry's friend surrounded him, from first year to fifth year. Despite Pomphrey protest, they needed to see him. They weren't going to relax until they saw their friend. Right now, Harry is in a sleeping state and his bone and inside are slowly healing because of his magic, the force, and various medicine.

All of them are sick with worry, sawing the injuries he suffer and angry at the person who let the troll in. If they found out who did it, they will wish that Voldemort was killing them. Right now, Lavender is crying out in her seat, feeling a lot of guilt for getting Harry into this mess.

"I-i-it's all my fault. If I hadn't gone to the bathroom, Harry wouldn't been injured," Lavender said, tears still flowing down. Hermione and Fay gave the reassuring hug, silently saying that no one blames her for what happen.

"Grrr, when Harry wakes up, I'm gonna slap him for doing something that reckless," Tonks growled, while Penelope try to calm the girl down. Keyword, try.

Susan is still crying about what happen."I hope he (hiccup) is (hiccup) okay," she said, getting hiccups from the crying. Katie put a reassuring hand on Susan, despite being worried herself.

"It's okay Susan. Harry's is strong. It'll take a lot more than this, to bring him down," Katie said, reassuring the crying girl and herself.

They all hope Harry will make it. He is their friends, brother (Neville), and love. They don't if it is real love, but they know that they like the boy and will truly love him in time.

* * *

_Harry is in mind, seeing things that kinda scare him. He see different kind of traps, two of the monsters triple in size, and feel a dark aura calling to him. Two of them actually and one of them is saying,_

'_Get the stone,'_

Harry woke up breathing hard and sweating. After he calm down, he got hit by three of the girls, all of them crying. They are Susan, Hermione, and Lavender. The other are either waiting their turn or holding back.

Harry surrounded them in a hug and whisper that it's okay, he's here and alive. He also comforted Tracey, Hannah, Padma, and Parvati. Tonk, Penelope, and Katie is strong enough that they don't need that much comfort though they still want to hug him fiercely. Finally, Tonk walk up to him and slap him. Hard. Then she hug him fiercely.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again or I'll kill you myself!" Tonks said, with a hint of desperation. Harry hug her back, knowing she was just worried. Though, he'll a bruise from that slap.

"I'll try Tonk, but you know I attract trouble, like a magnet," Harry said. Tonk chuckle weakly and agreed. Penelope and Katie also hug as well and the Ravenclaw check his wound, since she's training to become a nurse.

Then they talk about what happen at the common room. Neville told him that some of Gryffindors were mocking him for getting himself injure, until Katie, Fred, George, Neville himself, Hermione, Parvati, Fay, and Lavender use some charms to shut them up. The others respect him for his bravery.

Padma and Penelope told him that Ravenclaw are getting worried about him and is also impress with his smart strategy to defeat the Wampa and Troll. A few openly showed that they thought it was stupid to sacrifice him to save his friend, and they got a lot of hexes for that.

Tonk inform him that one part of Hufflepuff don't really care, another is worry for him, and the last part is glad that the man is injure, meaning they can try to get the prettiest fifth year without repercussions.

That is, until that said Hufflepuff shot off some major hexes that can make a stronger man, grimace.

And met up with the headhouse for punishment.

And lasty, Daphne inform that the Slytherin girl is worry for him, while the Slytherin boys celebrated with the exception of Blaise. The man always embarrass and he always save their target of tormenting. He is also earn the respect of Slytherin girls since he most of those targets are women.

Before Harry say something else, he got a major hug from his aunt, Jaya.

"HARRY! Thanks goodness you are alright!" Jaya exclaimed. The others came in here all wanted to see Harry and the Browns wanting to see Lavender.

"Jaya…can't…breath," Harry said, being smother his aunt's breast. Jaya blush in embarrassment and sat him down. The others surrounded him, asking if he's alright, while the Brown check on their down.

"Lavender, are you alright sweetie?" Audra asked, in worry for her daughter mind. Lavender smile at her mom.

"I'm fine mom. I'm not traumatized or injure," she turn to Harry. "If it wasn't for my friend Harry, I probably would've been," she said, softly. The two Browns turn to the others. Audra walk to Harry and gave him a hug of gratitude.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter. If she gotten injure or worse, killed I wouldn't know what to do," Audra said, gratefully. Harry just smile.

"It's okay. Lavender is my friend and don't let anyone close to me get injure," Harry said. Laden then thought up an idea, seeing Harry having a noble soul.

"Hey Lavender, Audra, could you come here for a bit?" Laden said. The girls look at each other, then just shrugged and follow him. Then everyone else went to their conversation.

"Harry, had anyone gotten rape?" Atra asked. Harry look down.

"The first through fifth year nearly did, but me, Daphne, Tonk, Penelope, and Katie manage to save them. The sixth through seventh year wasn't lucky and gotten rape last year and the year before for seventh. It seem the Slytherin guys rape girls from fifth to seventh year along with a few Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and half of Hufflepuff. I manage to heal them and regain their virginity." he clench his hands in anger "and I beaten the Slytherin guys who would do something so vile. Also, the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff as well."

To say that the adults is angry is an understatement. Gacen force powers is slicing some of the beds, Jaya got a force wind surrounding, Seezo trigger finger is getting up, as well as Tristy. Elivia got a dark aura around her, Kalix got electricity shooting up around him, and Jacen and Atra fingers is getting trigger happy also.

All thoughts were broken when they heard a loud squeal and Lavender run to Harry and hug him fiercely. Harry, being hugged to death by Lavender ask, "Lavender, not that I'm hating the hug, but how come you are so happy and squeezing me to death?" Lavender lift her head and beam wildly.

"I'm going to be one of your wives,"

**And, that's the end of chapter. In the next chapter has the quidditch game, people getting punish, and Snape fuming. Also three more people are gonna be added in the harem in the future. And how do like the way the Star War Heroes treated Dumbles? I hope its enough. See you later.**


End file.
